Los Giros de la vida
by SpaceBlood
Summary: Fue una sorpresa para Arthur y Alfred descubrir que estaba embarazado, ahora América tendrá que hacer frente a todo tipo de problemas y obstáculos, ya sean buenos o malos, junto a sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

— Aguanta Alfred, ya queda poco—

La nación agotada asintió ante los ánimos y gritó dando los últimos empujones, Inglaterra se encontraba a su lado mientras le cogía la mano preocupado. Tuvo que contener un grito cuando su colonia estuvo a punto de triturarle los huesos de la mano con esa fuerza inhumana que tenía.

—¡Maldito seas Arthur, te juro que después de esto no permitiré que me pongas un dedo encima!— amenazó la colonia furiosamente.

Inglaterra tragó saliva, su cargo daba verdaderamente miedo cuando estaba de trabajo de parto.

_Pero no sólo es culpa mía. _

América era la colonia que descubrió cuando exploró el nuevo mundo, inmediatamente se sintió protector de la nación chibi, tuvo que luchar contra Francia pero al final el pequeño lo escogió a él. Con el sentía el calor y el afecto de una familia, cosa que jamás tuvo con la suya propia, siempre que podía iba a visitarlo pero cuando tenía que irse le costaba mucho no quedarse y dejaba al pequeño llorando.

Pero un día cuando volvió en lugar de su hermanito había un joven adolescente, guapo y que ya podía valerse por sí mismo, Alfred se rió de la cara patidifusa de su tutor, encontrándolo cómico.

Ya recuperado (aunque aún algo perturbado) la nación isleña se puso al día con su cargo y éste le contaba con entusiasmo y orgullo cuanto había crecido y lo que había aprendido, además de los avances de su gente, Inglaterra se sentía orgulloso de su hermano pero también preocupado.

En los últimos tiempos miraba al joven de una forma que un hermano no debería, no eran verdaderos hermanos pero aún así lo tomó como uno, ahora se sentía atraído por el apuesto joven que ya no era un niño.

Cierto que el inglés en su pasado tuvo muchos amantes, entre ellos Portugal. Y su juventud fue un tanto desenfrenada sobre todo por que un día se despertó con resaca y con Francia y España en la cama y los tres desnudos. Después de aquello decidió frenarse y alejarse de esos idiotas, sobre todo porque ahora todos tenían sus propias colonias, Francia se jacto de que tenía una linda colonia llamada Canadá y España estaba con ese mocoso malcriado, Romano.

Pero ahora no podía evitarlo y pronto se dio cuenta de Alfred sentía lo mismo por él y en más de una ocasión quiso iniciar algo con el inglés por el que tenía sentimientos, pero siempre lo rechazaba.

Una noche los dos estaban bebiendo una cerveza que trajo Arthur de uno de sus viajes, y cuando Inglaterra quiso darse cuenta estaban compartiendo una apasionado beso con su colonia, se separó intentando detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

— Por favor— América lo miró con un brillo anhelante en sus ojos —Te he querido durante tanto tiempo—

Aquello bastó para que la poca resistencia que tenía Inglaterra se derrumbara y el inmenso deseo que sentía por el menor le cegara el juicio por completo.

Después de esa noche vinieron muchas más, Arthur le demostró a Alfred que no era un caballero amargado y cerrado como pensaba América, sino que demostró ser tan pervertido y apasionado como Francia mismo.

A Alfred le hizo gracia, los dos siempre discutían pero tenían una extraña relación de amigos de amor, odio, _Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, _nunca mejor dicho.

A Inglaterra le ofendía que América le comparara con Francis y le dijera que era tan pervertido como la rana, diciéndole a su colonia que no era verdad que el era un caballero solo para recibir un resoplido de América.

Pero aparte de esos pequeños argumentos todo iba bien Arthur siempre le costaba dejar a su cargo y siempre volvía con él para gran alegría de la colonia, era lo mismo que antes solo que la única diferencia es que ahora eran amantes.

Pero un día algo pasó, ambos estaban desayunando cuando América de repente se puso verde y se precipitó hacia el jardín a vomitar, ya que no le daría tiempo a llegar al baño. Extrañado Inglaterra le sujeto el pelo a la pobre colonia mientras devolvía todo el desayuno. Ambos pensaron que sería una enfermedad del estomago o algo que ocurría en su gente, cuando le sucedía algo a las personas de un país, esto repercutía en sus personificaciones. Y aunque América sólo era una colonia todavía le podría afectar lo que pasaba a su gente.

El tiempo pasó y la enfermedad de América se prolongó pero sólo le pasaba por las mañanas y empezó a tener antojos y cambios de humor difíciles de sobrellevar para la nación inglesa, además Alfred empezó a engordar. Su abdomen se empezó a abultar, las dos personificaciones no tenía ni idea de que ocurría, Arthur preocupado por Alfred investigó, pero las tierras y los colonos se encontraban bien, nada fuera de lo normal.

Desesperado Arthur consultó su magia y escaneó a la nación sin que lo supiera. Sabiendo la aversión de Alfred por la magia de modo que lo hizo mientras la joven nación dormía.

Lo que descubrió hizo que sus ojos se salieran de sus órbitas, le hizo la prueba varias veces pero daba lo mismo según esto decía que América esperaba un bebe y los síntomas coincidían con los de las mujeres embarazadas.

Cuando se lo contó América se había burlado y mostrado totalmente incredulidad ¡era un hombre por Dios! ¿como iba estar embarazado? pero cuando sintió movimientos en su vientre se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Los dos intentaron encontrarle alguna explicación pero no hallaron ninguna Alfred le preguntó si esto también le pasaba a algunas naciones pero Arthur le dijo que nunca vio un caso así en otras naciones.

No pensaron mucho más como era posible porque tenían un embarazo por delante e Inglaterra se mostraba emocionado y algo asustado de ser padre, jamás imaginó en su vida tener hijos de su sangre. Era algo poco común tener hijos sobre todo un hombre dando a luz, pero para Inglaterra era un milagro y tener hijos con su amada colonia lo llenaba de felicidad.

Pasaron los meses y Alfred dio a luz a una niña, la pequeña era igual que Arthur su color de pelo y el tono de su piel también tenía la actitud educada y algo gruñona de Arthur, según Alfred ella era una versión en femenino de Inglaterra. Pero tenía los ojos de Alfred y su sonrisa.

La nombraron Elizabeth, a Arthur le parecía un gran nombre pero a América le parecía un poco demasiado formal, pero se olvidó de todo cuando cogió a su recién nacida en los brazos las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Era increíble cómo algo tan pequeño saliera de él, luego se lo tendió a Arthur, el inglés la cogió con grandes preocupaciones de sostener algo tan frágil, pero pronto su miedo se esfumó sonriendo a su hija, le dio un suave beso en la piel y los dos rieron al ver la la mueca gruñona del bebe muy parecida a la de Inglaterra.

La niña para sorpresa de ambos resultó ser la personificación de Virginia una de las colonias británicas, Alfred era la personificación de las trece colonias y Elizabeth era una de ellas. Lo que significaba que podrían haber más niños.

Y ahora aquí estaban, América dando a luz a su segundo hijo, en esos momentos Inglaterra se arrepentía de haber decidido con América a tener más hijos si ya de por si con las nauseas y cambios de humor del joven eran difíciles, por no mencionar el parto, Inglaterra no sobreviviría a todos los embarazos.

—Tú puedes Alfred solo un empujón más—

América dio un gran grito y poco después se escucho otro grito el de un bebé, con cuidado Arthur limpió y envolvió al bebe en una manta y lo puso en los brazos de su otro padre, al sentir su cálido peso Alfred olvidó el dolor por el que paso las últimas horas y arrulló a su pequeño.

—Es un niño Alfred nuestro primer hijo—

—Si...—Alfred no apartaba la vista del bebe, era pálido del mismo tono que Arthur y de mejillas sonrojadas, movía los dedos débilmente con la boca abierta en busca de leche.

—Parece que mi pequeño quiere comer ahora te doy—Alfred le dio de amantar y rápidamente el bebe empezó a comer con entusiasmo.

—Tiene tu apetito—

—Si y seguro que tendrá mi gran inteligencia—

Arthur bufó—Amor por suerte nuestros hijos han heredado mi inteligencia—se rio ante la mirada de Alfred y le dio un beso en la mejilla—¿Como lo llamaremos?—

—Lo he estado pensando ¿que te parece John?—

—Hmm, no esta mal mejor de lo que imaginé, aunque hubiera preferido que llamarlo como uno de mis príncipes o reyes—

—Tu ya nombraste a Virginia como una de tus reinas—

—Está bien es un buen nombre—

Los dos se quedaron mirando hechizados a su hermoso hijo, Alfred le pasó un dedo por la mejilla del bebe y supo quién era.

—Es Massachusetts—por alguna razón América sabía cual estado era un hijo suyo con solo tocarlo le paso lo mismo cuando cogió en brazos a Elizabeth y supo que era Virginia.

En ese momento apareció una niña pequeña en un vestido verde, su pelo estaba cogido con dos coletas y era muy parecida a Arthur. Se acercó con curiosidad mientras sus padres le daban cada uno un beso en la cabeza.

—Liz, mira quiero que conozcas a tu hermanito John, Massachusetts—

La niña miraba a aquella personita y sonrió cuando el bebé hizo una mueca adorable al pasar el dedo por su suave mejilla.

—¡Que bonito es!—en ese momento Virginia ya amaba a su hermanito y haría todo lo posible por cuidarlo.

Inglaterra sonrió su hijos a pesar de ser un imperio que había conquistado los siete mares y dominaba de forma implacable sus territorios amaba a sus hijos, y al ver a América no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios, lleno de amor por el.

Aunque la siguiente frase de Virginia les hizo saltar una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

—¿Y tendré más hermanitos?—preguntó deseosa de tener más hermanos.

Alfred se hecho a reír con nerviosismo ¡y un cuerno que volvía a quedarse embarazado enseguida! Acababa de tener a John y no tendría más por una temporada.

Inglaterra suspiró exasperado pero sonrió—Bienvenido al mundo John Kirkland—


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Elizabeth, mira esto!—la niña se volvió hacia su hermanito John, el pequeño con entusiasmo le cogió la mano—¡Michael ha encontrado algo!—__

Virginia puso una mueca de fastidio pero internamente sonrió, sus hermanos pequeños siempre estaban metidos en líos. A diferencia de ellos ella era tranquila y aunque también tenía su racha enérgica e hiperactivano era tan predominante como la de sus otros hermanos menores.__

_—_¿Que habéis encontrado? Como sea otro panal de abejas y le halláis lanzado una piedra como la última vez...—__

_—_¡Oye eso no fue cosa mía, fue Grace!—protestó Massachusetts, su hermana RhodeIslandhabía lanzado una piedra a ese panal para ver qué había, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando un enjambre de furiosas abejas que fueron hacia ellos. Asustados las colonias corrieron hacía sus padres, la expresión que tenían ambos era de risa si no fuera por la situación. Todos incluyendo Inglaterra y América fueron al estanque y saltaron en él. Cuando las abejas se fueron salieron empapados y manchados de barro, Arthurfurioso exigió saber quién había sido el responsable.__

Al final Gracecon la cabeza gacha confesóque lo hizo para saber que había en el panal, sus otros hermanos saltaron en su defensa diciendo que también era culpa de ellos.__

Alfredse partía de risa y Arthurmiraba con incredulidad a sus hijos, siempre estaban peleándose entre ellos y no se ponían de acuerdo en casi nada. Pero en momentos así todos se unían para protegerse a ellos o a sus padres.__

Inglaterra no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa y les dio a todos un castigo menos severo del que planeo, los dejo sin postre por un mes. Pero sus hijos protestaron que era demasiado severo.__

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos que Virginia no se dio cuenta de que llegaron a su destino, en efecto su hermano Michael, la personificación de Delaware, estaba en cuclillas observando unos rosales de su padre Inglaterra y en una rosa estaba posada una hermosa mariposa. Amarilla y moteada de puntos de color negro.__

_—_Mira Elizabeth ¿a que es precioso?—Michael, era suave y tierno y al mismo tiempo se metía en peleas, la joven colonia tenía las cejas de Arthuraunque no tan prominentes, los ojos azules de Alfredy el pelo lacio pero del mismo color que el suyo.__

_—_Si que lo es ¿por que no haces luego un dibujo de la mariposa Michael? Y luego vamosa cazar libélulas John—__

La colonia asintió—¡Si!—John era el segundo más viejo y al igual que Virginia ayudaba a sus padres a cuidar a sus hermanos más jóvenes aunque después él mismo se metiera en líos. Massachusetts tenía el pelo negro revuelto y tenía un mechón de pelo hacia arriba un rasgo heredado de América y la piel pálida de Inglaterra. El era el único de sus hermanos que había heredado los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su padre Inglaterra, todos los demás tenían los ojos azules de su madre o una mezcla.__

_—_Vamos chicos tenemos clases de historia y etiqueta con el resto de nuestros hermanos—__

Los dos se quejaron sobre todo John, le gustaba estudiar pero odiaba la etiqueta.__

_—_No quiero aprender eso es una pérdida de tiempo, no entiendo por que padre quiere que lo aprendamos—__

_—_Quiere que seamos unas buenas damas y caballeros, al ser parte del imperio británico es lo que se espera de nosotros—__

_—_Me sigue pareciendo una pérdida de tiempo y no quiero ser un caballero, todas esas normas y protocolos—hizo una mueca.__

Virginia suspiró y Delawarenegó con la cabeza, a él tampoco le gustaban esas clases pero tenían que ir, que remedio. Pero Massachusetts no había dudado en dar su opinión de lo que pensaba y al final terminaba discutiendo con su padre. A su otro padre América también le parecían absurdas esas clases pero era una colonia y a regañadientes cedía por la insistencia de Inglaterra.__

A las colonias del sur, a diferencia de sus hermanos del norte y sobre todo Elizabeth no tenían ningún problema con las clases, eran caballeros naturales y las niñas eran perfectas damas (para gran satisfacción de Inglaterra). No era ninguna sorpresa saber que era la niña de su padre, se parecía mucho a él.__

_—_Vamos son solo unas horas—__

Los dos hermanos asintieron pero sin mucho entusiasmo.__

_—_¿Me prometes que después iremos a cazar libélulas?—__

_—_Si John en cuando haya tomado el té con padre y las dos Carolinas—__

Massachusetts se burló—niños de papá—John no sabía por que, pero su padre tenía una obsesión con el té e insistía en que todos lo tomaran y la verdad es que Massachusetts le estaba cogiendo asco.__

_—_No digas eso tú también puedes venir pero siempre te niegas a no ser que Inglaterra te lo diga—__

_—_Odio el té—__

Así siguieron sus argumentos hasta que entraron para las clases.__

Unas horas después cuando finalizaron las lecciones todas las colonias fueron al jardín a relajarse.__

Alfredmiro a sus hijos jugar con una sonrisa últimamente no pudo estar mucho con ellos por culpa del trabajo pero hacía lo que podía para terminar y estar con sus hijos, si hace varios años le hubieran dicho que tendría trece hijos con Inglaterra creería que esa persona estaba demente.__

Se sonrojó, cuando era pequeño siempre miró a Arthurcomo un modelo a seguir alguien fuerte y que no temía a sus enemigos, que le contaba cuentos y sobre la magia. Con el tiempo sus sentimientos de admiración y afecto fraternal se convirtieron en algo más. Nunca imagino que terminaría con él y tendría a sus hijos a los que más ama y protegería hasta su último aliento.__

_—_¡Mamá!—_  
_

América suspiro Arthuren broma empezó a llamarlo así diciendo que el era la madre, el inglés se ganouna torta en la cabeza, pero al final todos sus hijos lo llamaron así solo mientras Inglaterra estuviera para que ambos no se confundieran sobre a quién llamaban.__

_—_¿Que ocurre?—los gemelos carolina del Norte y Carolina del Sur eran adorablespero revoltosos, Carolina del Norte Noahy su hija Carolina del Sur Maggie. Los dos eran casi idénticos los mismos ojos verdes azulados, las pecas repartidas por sus narices y el pelo rubio rojizo. Las únicas diferencias eran que Noahera un poco más alto que su hermana y Maggiellevaba el pelo más largo.__

Las dos Carolinas abrazaron a su padre y lo miraron expectantes.__

_—_Papá ¿vendrás con nosotros y Elizabeth a tomar el té con padre?—preguntó ilusionada Maggie,hacia un tiempo que no tomaban el té con su papá.__

_—_Claro que sí, perdonad últimamente estuve algo ocupado y atendiendo a vuestros otros hermanos—__

_—_¿Entonces por que no tomamos el té todos juntos?—dijo Noahemocionado con la idea.__

América tuvo un estremecimiento solo de pensarlo, no a todos de sus hijos les gustaba el té, Arthurquería que todos lo tomaran pero algunos de ellos (particularmente Nueva York y Massachusetts) no querían y la última vez se pusieron a discutir los hermanos. Inglaterra estaba enfadado de que algunos de sus hijos no apreciaran su precioso té.__

_—_Veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con vuestro padre a ver si algún día podemos—__

Sería un arduo trabajo si lo conseguían, pero al ver la cara ilusionada de sus gemelos la tensión se esfumó, ya encontraría el modo de que sus hijos más alborotadores fueran y se comportaran.__

Más tarde estaban todos en el salón comiendo pastelitosy tomando el té. Las colonias hablaban con sus padres, contándoles como les fue el día y de los planes de que cada uno volviera a sus respectivas colonias. Alfredy Arthurpensaban que sería bueno para ellos que pasaran un tiempo entre los suyos, luego Alfredy Arthurlos visitarían para ver cómo les iba.__

_—_¿Y cuando nos iremos madre?—preguntó un niño rubio de ojos azulados y grises, tenía ganas de volver a su tierra y ver a su gente, aunque también le encantaba pasar tiempo con su familia.__

_—_Todavía no lo sé James pero pronto, eso depende de tu padre—explicó América a Nueva York, antes había hablado con Inglaterra sobre cuando pero Arthurquería que se quedaran hasta que les buscara a todos buenos profesores. Había discutido con él diciéndole que en sus colonias tendrían tutores pero Arthurponía en duda la capacidad de esos tutores colonos y prefería que les enseñaran profesores británicos.__

Alfredse había ofendido mucho con el comentario de Arthury daba gracias a que sus hijos no lo hubieran escuchado por que no quería un conflicto entre sus hijos y su padre. A veces se sentía impotente con algunas de las decisiones que Inglaterra tomaba con respecto a sus hijos y su gente, también era el pueblo de Alfredlo que aumentaba la frustración.__

_—_Tranquilos en breve realizareis ese viaje, seguro que estaréis bien—Inglaterra les tranquilizó.__

Las colonias asintieron y continuaron con su plática, el inglés miró a su pareja e hijos. Momentos como este le daban paz y cada día agradecía a Dios por darle esta familia, lo que le recordó algo.__

_—_Por cierto Elizabeth, John, luego os tengo que dar las lecciones de magia—__

Los ojos de Virginia se iluminaron con eso incluso Massachusetts se animó con eso, Arthursabía que su hijo no le gustaba nada el té (cosa que el no entendía pues el té es una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo). Y las clases de etiqueta, sabía que a algunos de sus hijos tampoco les gustaba pero confiaba que con el tiempo acabarían por gustarles.__

Pero Massachusetts era otra historia.__

John no tenía reparos en decir lo que opinaba de eso y que obligara a los que no les gustaba, acabaron teniendo una discusión y la colonia enfurruñada en su habitación y castigada, Americahabía intentado que lo reconsiderara. No todos sus hijos iban a estar de acuerdo con algunas de sus decisiones pero el inglés se negó a escuchar, le daba temor que si les daba más libertad estos al igual que Alfredse fueran alejando más de él. Su rey y el primer ministro le dijeron que estaba siendo demasiado indulgente con sus colonias y la verdad tenían razón ya les había concedido demasiadas libertades tenía que poner límites para afianzar el dominio británico sobre las colonias.__

_—_Si, enseguida padre—Virginia entusiasmada recogió sus cosas, le encantaba la magia y las criaturas fantásticas que veía mientras su padre Alfredpensara que eran cuentos.__

_—_Vamos—A John también le encantaban esas lecciones.__

Arthursonrió por ahora Virginia y Massachusetts, eran los únicos que poseían magia y poder ver criaturas mágicas, Elizabeth tenía un perro alado, un Foxhoundinglés, como amigo y John un gato negro azulado que aparecía y desaparecía en una nube de humo.__

A Massachusetts le costo admitir su magia y aceptarla debido a lo ocurrido en los juicios de Salem, Inglaterra sabía lo difícil que debió de ser para él que mataran a esas mujeres inocentes por su propia gente. ¿Que habrían pensado los colonos si supieran que su propia personificación tenia magia propia? Debió de ser muy triste y duro para él.__

Pero gracias al apoyo de sus padres y hermanos lo superó y ahora aprendía con su hermana, Inglaterra mismo les enseño que la magia no es buena ni mala, dependiendo de como se use y no debían dejarse influenciar por las supersticiones.__

Inglaterra les enseñó a convocar una paloma, a sus hijos les fue bien pero el termino por alguna razón invocando una rana que se escapó y aterrorizó a la sirvienta que chillo y soltó todos los platos, en la casa todos se reían.__

Pero a veces no todo lo bueno perdura.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Por favor John, cálmate antes de entrar en la oficina de padre!—suplicó Maryland a su hermano.

Massachusetts negó con la cabeza, estaba tan enfadado que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a explotar—He intentado decírselo lo más educadamente posible Jane y no ha cambiado nada, veamos si en otro tono hace algo—

La niña negó con la cabeza frustrada, sabia que Massachusetts tenía razón, últimamente los piratas aterrorizaban a todas las colonias y John era de los que más furiosos estaban. En la colonia de John habían endurecido mucho las leyes contra la piratería consiguiendo que los piratas no vinieran tanto pero aun así seguían atacando barcos y no solo de Massachusetts.

—Solo conseguirás que se enfade—

—Muy bien porque yo ya lo estoy—

Jane lo miró preocupada, Maryland era una niña amable, tenía el pelo rubio del mismo dorado que América y sus ojos eran verde azulados, y la nariz y facciones de su otro padre Arthur.

John llegó a la puerta del despacho y llamo unas cuantas veces, más fuerte de lo que debería ser, la colonia miró a su hermano preocupada.

—Ve, yo estaré bien—no queriendo que se preocupara más.

La niña dudó pero asintió y fue en busca de su padre Alfred para que viniera por si tuviera que calmar las cosas, con paso rápido se fue.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un molesto Inglaterra, cuando vio a su hijo furioso supo a lo que venía. Sin más lo dejo pasar, Arthur se sentó tras su escritorio mientras su hijo tomaba también asiento, ninguno dijo nada sin saber cómo empezar hasta que al final Inglaterra decidió hablar.

—Bueno ¿a que has venido Massachusetts? Estoy ocupado—esperando que se equivocara.

—Si, sé que estas ocupado pero esto es importante creo que lo sabes, se trata de los piratas—dijo la colonia intentando mantener la calma.

El imperio cerro los ojos cansado, sabía que este tema saldría, no era la primera vez que John o alguno de sus otros hijos e incluso Alfred sacaba el tema, ya lo había hablado antes pero los ataques continuaron. Pero no podía estar en varios sitios a la vez, sus tropas estaban desplegadas vigilando a sus enemigos lo que dejaba a los colonos para defenderse por sí mismos. Habían enviado efectivos para ayudarlos pero con las guerras empeoraban las cosas.

—Lo sé y como te dije a ti y a tus hermanos lo arreglaría pero ya sabes que con las guerras no damos abasto—

Massachusetts tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo particularmente grosero. Estaba harto, Inglaterra anteponía esas guerras a su gente y familia.

—Lo entiendo pero mientras tú y las otras naciones os vais a la guerra nosotros tenemos que capear el temporal contra esos sucios piratas —

—Hijo sé que no te gustan los piratas pero no todos son así están los corsar...—

—¿Te refieres a piratas que son contratados por el gobierno? ¿cual es la diferencia?—preguntó irritado la colonia, no entendía por que su padre defendía a esos malditos corsarios.

Arthur se tensó. Sintiendo su ira empezando a emerger en él, pero trató de calmarse.

—Hay diferencia John son contratados para ir a por los barcos enemigos, trabajan para el gobierno—

—Si pero la diferencia entre ellos y los piratas es muy delgada padre. Y es que a diferencia de los piratas tu gobierno les da permiso a los corsarios para saquear y asesinar a personas que solo quieren trabajar—

Inglaterra ya había perdido su paciencia—¡Tú no sabes como funcionan las cosas John! ¿y crees que mis enemigos no hacen igual? ¿España o Francia? Esa compasión en este mundo y en los mares particularmente se paga caro—

Massachusetts lo miró con el rostro pétreo.

—Sé que el mundo no es fácil Inglaterra pero precisamente aprobar esos actos no ayudará, tampoco apruebo lo que hacen los otros países al contratar a corsarios. Yo odio a piratas y corsarios por igual y no me importa para que gobierno sean contratados los rechazo a todos, son todos iguales—

Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento furioso y Massachusetts hizo lo mismo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con desafío.

Cualquier otra nación o humano se habría puesto a temblar ante la famosa furia implacable del imperio Británico, incluso Francia o España mantenían las distancias, pero John no se amedrentó, jamás lo hizo y ahora lo miraba con determinación y furia. Arthur no sabía si admirar a su hijo o llamarlo estúpidamente valiente.

Inglaterra estaba colérico pero cuando vio los ojos furiosos y desafiantes de la colonia se calmó un poco, la gente pensaba que Massachusetts había heredado sus ojos pero eso no era del todo cierto. John tenía unos ojos verdes, esmeralda, con motitas doradas alrededor de sus pupilas, su madre Britania había tenido esa característica también. Ni él ni ninguno de sus otros hermanos había heredado esos ojos ni siquiera Irlanda.

Antes de que Inglaterra pudiera decir algo la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente revelando a un alterado y enfadado América, quien avisado por Maryland fue al despacho y se paró junto a la puerta y decidió que si hacia falta interrumpiría la reunión antes de que fuera peor.

—John vete, tu gobernador quiere hablar contigo de unos informes—

Massachusetts asintió y se fue.

América miró a Inglaterra con reproche.

—¡No me mires así ese niño necesita que le recuerden su lugar y no faltarme el respeto!—

—Sé que su comportamiento no era el mejor Arthur pero entiéndelo, él y los demás ya no saben que hacer sienten que no tienen voz en el gobierno entre los ataques de piratas y que no reciban suficiente ayuda no mejora la situación—

—Ya lo dije antes América en el estado actual no puedo enviar suficientes soldados y navíos—

—Lo sé pero también ayudaría que nos escucharais—

—Sois colonias Alfred así son las cosas—

América lo miró con una ira tan terrible como la del imperio, Alfred amaba a Arthur en serio pero en algunas ocasiones actuaba con poca sensibilidad y era demasiado autoritario con ellos.

—Lo que tú quieras imperio—con rabia la colonia se fue dejando al la nación isleña echando humo.

Inglaterra se acercó al armario de licores y se sirvió una cerveza, en cuanto se calmara un poco iría a hablar con John y le daría algún castigo por su comportamiento—

Unos días después del incidente todos estaban desayunando, las cosas estaban más calmadas pero todavía había tensión, América y Nueva Jersey intentaban que aligerar el ambiente contando anécdotas.

—La profesora estaba muy enfadada diciendo, Evelyn así no es como se comporta una dama—Nueva Jersey agitaba un dedo imitando a la mujer mientras los demás la escuchaban riéndose—¿Y sabéis lo que le dije? mire señora prefiero no ser una dama, las damas no pueden hacer cosas como sostener una rana. Entonces le mostré la rana que escondía en mi bolsa y la maestra se fue de allí gritando—

Ante esto todos en la sala estallaron a carcajadas incluso Elizabeth, aunque le gustaban las lecciones de etiqueta era demasiado hilarante y la profesora Brown era una mujer muy estricta y todos le tenían manía.

Inglaterra miro con severidad a Evelyn, le costaba mucho encontrar buenas profesoras y no necesitaba que las espantaran pero interiormente no pudo evitar reír un poco. Cuando era pequeño América también hacía esas travesuras.

—Evelyn—dijo poniendo un tono severo—No puedes hacer esas cosas a los maestros, estás castigada iras más tiempo a las lecciones durante esta semana—sonrió al ver la cara de su hija caerse, se sentía mal pero tenía que hacerse.

—Vamos Jersey—la animo Alfred—Solo es esta semana y además aunque divertido te has pasado—

—Hablando de ranas—dijo Inglaterra llamando la atención de todos—La rana y Canadá van a venir de visita—

A todos en la habitación se les iluminó la cara de alegría y emoción.

—¿Van a venir el tío Matthew y el hermano mayor Francia?—preguntó emocionado Robert, el chico castaño y pecoso rebotaba en su asiento.

—¡Georgia cálmate!—Inglaterra no podía entender como podían ponerse así de emocionados cuando venía ese francés pervertido, con Canadá entendía que se pusieran así. Pero ese francés del demonio no.

Canadá y Francia eran las únicas personificaciones aparte de ellos que sabían de las colonias personificadas y de que América les había dado a luz. Ni siquiera los hermanos de Inglaterra lo sabían, y que le partiera un rayo si algún día lo averiguaban.

Arthur podría ser paranoico pero no pudo evitar temer que si las otras naciones descubrían a las colonias, intentarían llevárselas o influir en ellas y conociendo a sus hermanos eran capaces de hacer algo así. Además temía que si las otras naciones se enteraban de la capacidad de Alfred de tener hijos, ellos querían tenerlos con él o intentar llevárselo y eso era algo que la nación celosa y algo posesiva no quería.

Si Canadá y esa rana lo sabían fue por que no tuvo opción. La colonia francesa visitaba a menudo a su hermano y se quedaba por largos periodos de tiempo junto a Francis. Arthur no tuvo otro remedio que confesarlo, decir que la cara de los dos era todo un poema sería quedarse corto, por primera vez Francis se quedó sin habla. Pero cuando se recuperaron dieron sus felicitaciones y Canadá se mostró emocionado de tener un sobrino o sobrina, los dos ayudaron en todos los embarazos de Alfred y ayudaron a criar a los bebes, ambos prometieron no decir de esto a nadie más.

Inglaterra no se fiaba de Francis, pero si de Matthew a pesar de ser una colonia de Francia. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y oyó esa risita molesta que él conocía tan bien. Fue y abrió la puerta, revelando a la rana y a Canadá.

—Oh, Oh, vaya Mon petit lapin, sigues tan gruñón como siempre por lo que veo—Francia le sonrió, a Inglaterra le entraron ganas de estrangular a esa estúpida rana pero vio que al lado de Francis estaba Canadá que le sonrió amablemente.

—Hola Inglaterra me alegro de verte—

—Lo mismo digo Matthew, ven están deseando verte—la colonia francesa sonrió y se metió en la vivienda, Arthur le abría cerrado a Francia la puerta en las narices pero el otro anticipándose se apresuró a meterse en la vivienda. El ingles lo miró irritado mientras el otro le dirigió una burlona sonrisa.

—¡Hermano!—Canadá de repente se vio encerrado entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano—¡Que de tiempo, no sabes como te hemos echado de menos!—

Recuperándose de la sorpresa y después de separarse un poco y recuperar el aire Matthew le devolvió el abrazo, también lo había echado de menos a él y sus sobrinos.

—¡Tío Matt!—

—¿Es el tío Matt?—

—¡Si y el hermano mayor Francia!—

Las dos naciones fueron recibidas por las colonias quienes los asaltaron con preguntas y abrazos, Matthew sonrió a sus sobrinos con afecto.

—Mes petits—Francis con una cara que deba miedo fue a abrazarlos, pero Inglaterra con un aura asesina se interpuso.

—Mejor vamos al salón a tomar algo ¿no? Tendréis que estar cansados—dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Claro—dijo el francés nervioso.

Se sentaron en la sala y se pusieron al día contándose todo lo que les había pasado desde que no se veían. Mientras Francis escuchaba y al mismo tiempo le hacía una trenza francesa a Grace, Canadá tenía a Henry en su regazo, Matthew recibió un oso de madera de su sobrino Delaware y le dio las gracias.

—Y bueno Amérique como se han portado mes petits—Francis le sonrió coqueto a Alfred haciendo que la colonia se moviera incómoda en su asiento, Inglaterra echaba humo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre esa rana.

—Se han portado bien _rana_—dijo dando mayor énfasis a la palabra, Arthur tampoco soportaba que Francia se pusiera así con Alfred su lado celoso salía a flote.

—Excepto que Evelyn y John se han metido en líos y están castigados—dijo James con una sonrisa. John fulminó con la mirada a Nueva York, él y su hermano siempre habían sido rivales tenían una relación algo parecida a la de su padre y a Francia, los dos siempre buscaban darse un golpe.

—¿En serio y que ha pasado?—preguntó Canadá curioso de qué nueva travesura habrían hecho sus sobrinos.

—Bueno Nueva Jersey espanto a la profesora metiendo una rana en la clase y prácticamente poniéndosela en la cara—

Al escuchar esto Francia se partió de risa hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y Canadá simuló una risa con un ataque de tos.

—Eso fue excelente Evelyn, ma fleur—la niña sonrió.

—¡No la animes rana lo que Evelyn hizo no merece elogios!—

—Ya pero es gracioso además ellos me escucharon cuando les dije que fueran revoltosos contigo—

—¡¿Que tu!? ¡¿que...—

Francia agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

—No hagas caso Arthur ¿y tú que mon petit John?—

La cara de Inglaterra se ensombreció y Massachusetts miraba fijamente su taza. La tensión volvió a la sala Alfred se preparó por si tenía que evitar algo.

—Está castigado sin salir hasta que yo le diga, por faltarme el respeto—

—Solo estaba intentando que hicieras algo con el problema que tenemos todas las colonias—

—¡Ya lo hemos hablado Massachusetts el tema está zanjado!—

John se levantó bruscamente y dejo la taza en la mesa molesto. Si me disculpan no me encuentro bien me voy—diciendo esto se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación.

Canadá y Francia observaron esto preocupados también notaron como las otras colonias y el propio Alfred miraban a Inglaterra molestos. Al notar la mirada inquisitiva de las dos personificaciones les contaron.

—Vamos chicos a dormir—América harto de todo esto se fue acompañado de Matthew y los niños.

El francés se paso una mano por la cara frustrado con la terquedad del inglés una cosa era segura es que todos sus hijos tenían ese rasgo de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa misma noche hubo una terrible tormenta en el lugar que azotó la casa, todos se habían retirado ya a sus habitaciones, pero Massachusetts entre la tormenta y la discusión con su padre no podía dormir, así que se levantó y fue a conseguir leche para a ver si podía conciliar el sueño.

Suspiró, el no quería estar enfadado con Inglaterra ni tampoco discutir pero estos ataques de piratas los tenían cansados.

—Debería hablar con él—murmuró, tal vez había exagerado y sabía que Inglaterra no podía hacer mucho en las circunstancias actuales. Se dirigió al despacho de Inglaterra, pero una voz lo sorprendió.

—¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?—John se sobresaltó y miró en dirección de donde venía, para su alivio era su hermana Elizabeth, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido era una versión femenina y pequeña de Inglaterra.

—Tranquila gallina clueca—dijo la colonia para irritación de su hermana por el apodo—Solo quiero ver a padre para hablar con él.—

—No irás a discutir con el otra vez ¿no?—preguntó preocupada—A este paso estarás encerrado en casa durante cien años—

—No tonta, solo quiero hacer las paces. Tal vez me excedí, además fui injusto con él—dijo estas palabras como si le costaran.

Virginia sonrió, su hermano podía ser muy terco y contundente pero en el fondo era muy amable.

—Venga te acompaño hasta la puerta, aún está despierto y así tienes refuerzos—

John sonrió—Gracias—

Los dos fueron en dirección al despacho de su padre, afuera vieron que la tormenta estaba empeorando y se podían ver los rayos a través de las ventanas.

—¡Ya es suficiente!—

—¿Oyes eso?—Virginia frunció el ceño—Parece que ahora padre está hablando con Francis, mejor esperas a mañana—

Pero antes de que Massachusetts pudiera contestarle oyeron más la discusión y los niños curiosos se pusieron a escuchar.

—Cielos Angleterre, has sido muy duro por un tema que los tiene preocupados y por lo que veo no has hecho mucho—

—A mi no me digas como debo educar a mis hijos rana—

—Arthur, mon lapin entiendo que estés molesto pero entiéndelos, te lo han pedido muchas veces y no reciben mucha ayuda—

—Ya lo sé ¿pero que quieres que haga? Hago lo que puedo y enviare ayuda. Pero no puedo seguir siendo tan blando con todos ellos y Alfred cada vez me cuestiona más—

—Es muy duro ser padre y nación a la vez, algunos lo sacan adelante, pero ten cuidado Arthur si los atosigas demasiado podrías hacer que tu relación con ellos se dañara—

Arthur lo miró con seriedad—Es lo que más temo, pero si sigo siendo demasiado indulgente ellos se rebelarán más pero si soy algo más duro podría evitarlo—

—O bien podrías equivocarte—

Inglaterra lo miró furioso—No sé por que te importa esto, no son tus hijos o colonias—

—No pero me preocupo por ellos y por América—

Se burló—¿Ahora vas de padre atento? Tú no tienes ni idea—

— Angleterre si que lo sé, cuide a Canadá desde pequeño y también a Alfred, además de tus hijos y una cosa ¿no crees que deberían conocer a sus tíos?—

—¡Absolutamente no!—exclamó alterado.

—¿No? Creo que a ellos les haría ilusión y a tus hermanos también—

—Era lo que me faltaba ya sabes que nadie aparte de vosotros dos debe saberlo—

—Pero son su familia—

—Si pero en las naciones a veces la familia queda por debajo del deber y no siempre hay confianza, Escocia ya ha intentado independizarse varias veces. No quiero que América o el resto de colonias se acerquen a ellos para que él o Irlanda les den mal ejemplo—

—¿Y tú crees que eres que eres el apropiado para decir eso?—

—Rana...—

—No, escúchame mon ami, no eres quien de decir esas cosas de los demás cuando tu menos que nadie debería. Hablando como si tú fueras un caballero y modelo a seguir, si ellos descubrieran tu secreto tu imagen de caballero se destruiría—

—Ni se te ocurra Francia como se lo digas a América o a mis hijos lo que le hice a Antonio será una fiesta campestre con lo que te haré—

El tono que empleo la nación británica era uno que jamás habían escuchado Massachusetts y Virginia, sintieron un escalofrío.

—Tranquilo mon ami no lo diré te conozco muy bien y espero estar equivocado en lo que opino sobre tus decisiones—

Se oyeron las sillas moverse y pasos aproximándose a la puerta, las dos colonias se apresuraron a marcharse.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura las dos colonias se miraron. Ninguno sabía qué decir de lo que habían escuchado.

—Demasiado indulgente ¿eh?—Massachusetts estaba indignado y enfadado, pero una cosa le rondaba por la cabeza ¿que era ese secreto del que hablaba Francis?

Virginia misma estaba también sumida en sus pensamientos por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente disgustada con su padre, siempre se enfadaba cuando él castigaba a sus hermanos o discutía con América pero esta noche se mostró una faceta que nunca imagino en él.

—Mejor nos vamos a dormir—murmuró, John asintió y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos dijo nada de lo que escucharon anoche, Virginia esperaba que fuera solo un mal sueño y Massachusetts intentaba averiguar de que hablaron.

Molesto por lo que escuchó decidió no hablar con Inglaterra y en cambio decidió seguir con sus tareas habituales, pero se preguntaba que sería ese secreto. John se hacía una idea de lo que podía ser, sus largas ausencias.

Desde hacía tiempo Inglaterra se ausentaba durante largos periodos de tiempo, al principio pensó que se traba por cuestiones de que lo necesitaban en su casa o en guerras, pero un día vino con una herida de bala. Massachusetts estaba seguro de que su padre en esa época no estaba en guerra, su padre les dijo que fue asaltado en el camino.

John no era tonto algo no encajaba en todo eso. Según Inglaterra lo atacaron de camino hacía aquí pero Massachusetts sabía que hace poco atraparon a una banda de ladrones y los caminos estaban vigilados desde entonces.

Esa tarde Inglaterra tenía las maletas preparadas, se preparaba para otro largo viaje. Se encontraban esperando a que el carruaje de Arthur lo llevara al puerto. Habían querido ir con él pero él insistió en que no hacía falta. Ellos tenían trabajo que hacer y el puerto con tantas personas sería difícil para Alfred controlar a todas las colonias y América estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bien—Inglaterra le dio un beso a América—Prometo que volveré lo más rápido que pueda—

—Te tomo la palabra—

Inglaterra se fue despidiendo de sus hijos y diciéndoles que ayuden a su madre y se porten bien, ellos asintieron. Cuando se fue a despedir de Massachusetts los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la colonia decidió hablar.

—Buen viaje padre y cuídate—a pesar de todo lo ocurrido lo echaría de menos.

La mirada del imperio se suavizó.

—Cuídate ¿vale? Y también cuida a tu madre y a tus hermanos—

La colonia asintió, después de unas cuantas despedidas más Arthur se subió al carro se fue.

Cuando el carruaje desapareció de la vista todos volvieron a meterse en la casa a continuar sus tareas. Como ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo castigaron Massachusetts pudo volver a salir, eso sí prometiendo que no volviera a actuar así. La colonia pudo por fin salir de la casa e ir al pueblo con sus hermanos.

El tiempo pasó y recibían cartas de Inglaterra diciéndoles que su viaje se prolongaría por los negocios y asuntos que le pidió el rey por lo que pasaron unos meses desde la partida de Arthur.

Un día John estaba en el huerto recogiendo verdura para la cena cuando un humano amigo suyo fue a verle.

—¡Hey, John!—

La colonia sonrió y fue a saludar a su amigo, él al igual que los demás no sabía lo que era algo que agradecía así se sentía como un humano.

—¿Que tal Jacob?—el niño sonrió.

—Bien ahora tengo tiempo libre—luego miró alrededor suyo de forma ansiosa dejando a la colonia extrañada.

—Oye Jacob ¿te pasa algo?—

—He visto piratas—

Massachusetts creyó que había oído mal, no era posible hacia un tiempo que no se habían avistado piratas.

—Creo que te has equivocado Jacob—

—¡No estoy seguro de lo que vi!, iban en un barco aterrador y los tipos a bordo daban miedo—

La colonia frunció el ceño.

—¿Recuerdas el aspecto del barco?—

—¡Si! Era muy grande, de color azul, negro y rojo—se quedó pensativo—Ah, y tenia un hermoso mascarón de proa con la forma de un león—

Ah Massachusetts se le heló la sangre en las venas, sabía bien de quien era ese barco. Eran una banda de corsarios que habían saqueado barcos españoles, franceses y de otras naciones a lo largo del caribe y otros océanos. Su capitán lo apodaban el rey carmesí por su abrigo rojo y estar siempre manchado se sangre, él y sus hombres tenían fama de ser despiadados y de cometer actos brutales.

_Da igual sin son corsarios siguen siendo criminales_, Pensó con rabia.

—Escúchame Jacob—dijo en tono serio ante la atenta mirada del niño—Vuelve a casa y no se te ocurra por nada en el mundo acercarte a ellos ¿de acuerdo?

Jacob asintió no tenía ningún interés de ir a ver a los piratas.

Massachusetts en cambio si quería ver a esos piratas para saber que hacían allí, cogió un cuchillo y una pistola por si las moscas y se fue a donde le dijo antes Jacob.

—¿A donde crees que vas hermano?—

John se tensó, conocía muy bien esa irritante voz.

—Nueva York no es asunto tuyo—le contestó impaciente.

La colonia sonrió, no sabía porque pero le encantaba meterse con su hermano mayor lo mismo le pasaba a Massachusetts, ambos tenían esa rivalidad.

—¿En serio? Y supongo que no te importará que le cuente a papá que vas armado como si fueras a la guerra ¿no?—

John le tapo la boca con la mano.

—¡Cállate! No debe enterarse—

—¿Vosotros dos que diablos estáis haciendo?—las dos colonias se volvieron sobresaltadas como si fueran un par de cervatillos.

—Elizabeth apareces siempre de la nada—

—Vine a buscarte, vamos a preparar la cena y ahora ¿que está pasando?—

Sin más opción John les relató lo que le había contado Jacob.

—¡Venga ya! ¿corsarios tan cerca?—Nueva York estaba incrédulo.

—No sé Massachusetts a lo mejor Jacob solo te estaba gastando una broma—Virginia tampoco se lo creía.

—Sabéis que Jacob no haría eso y para asegurarme voy a ir a comprobarlo si es verdad—Massachusetts decidido se puso su zurrón listo para irse.

James puso los ojos en blanco pero también decidió ir a comprobarlo junto con Elizabeth sabiendo que sería inútil convencerlos fue con ellos.

—¿Y vosotros que hacéis?—

—Acompañarte por supuesto—Nueva York le lanzó una burlona sonrisa—¿No pensaras que me perderé esto? ¿no?—

John estaba a punto de decirle que se largara, pero apareció Virginia armada con un fusil y les dio una mirada de advertencia, _yo también voy_. Su padre Alfred les enseño a todos manejar armas para cazar y poder defenderse de modo que la joven era perfectamente capaz de manejar un arma.

John suspiró resignado y los tres se pusieron en camino.

Pasó un tiempo y el cielo empezó a oscurecer pero ya no les faltaba mucho. Podían ver la playa y cerca de la orilla se encontraba un enorme barco con la misma descripción de Jacob. El mascarón de proa tenía la forma de un león con las fauces manchadas de sangre, el barco de color azul oscuro, rojo y negro le daban un aspecto inquietante y en la playa se encontraban un grupo de hombres.

Las tres colonias no tenían ninguna duda de que eran piratas, tenían un aspecto feroz, armados hasta los dientes, bebían lo que debía ser ron y estaban cargando con lo que parecía ser un gran botín.

—Ansel ¿viste como gritaban esos españoles mientras los tirábamos por la borda?—

—Si, los bebés chillan menos—El grupo de corsarios rió, mientras Massachusetts apretaba los puños con rabia al igual que Virginia y Nueva York ¿como podían reírse de algo así?

Virginia miraba furibunda a esos hombres, ellos no tenían honor ni dignidad.

—Hey capitán mire el botín—

Los tres niños miraron ansiosamente, por fin verían al famoso capitán que había sembrado el terror entre los marineros.

El capitán que en ese momento estaba de espaldas asegurando el bote se volvió hacia ellos.

Los tres niños jadearon conmocionados al verlo.

El capitán llevaba un abrigo rojo como la sangre, un elegante sombrero con plumas de pájaros exóticos, pantalones negros con unas botas de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una camisa blanca que tenía desabotonada unos botones dejando a la vista su pecho, portaba varios collares de oro y unos anillos en sus dedos enguantados. En su cinturón colgaba una espada de aspecto temible y en la mano llevaba una pistola.

Pero eso no es lo que más impacto a las colonias, por que ese hombre lo conocían muy bien su cara era inconfundible.

Era su padre Inglaterra.


	6. Chapter 6

Virginia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería creerlo, quería pensar que lo imaginaba. Su padre era un caballero que siempre les enseño honor, honradez y los buenos modales, era imposible.

—Tiene que haber un error ese hombre no es padre—dijo con la voz quebrada como si ella misma no creyera en sus propias palabras.

—O es alguien que se parece mucho a el—intentó aclarar James, Nueva York tampoco quería creerlo. El también tenia sus desacuerdos con su padre pero lo amaba y respetaba, no se podía creer que fuera uno de esos sucios piratas.

John no dijo absolutamente nada, miraba fijamente al corsario sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho que finalmente estallaba, su padre era un maldito corsario. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos no se dejo engañar e intentar creer que era otra persona, era él esos gestos y la forma de andar pero había otra cosa.

—Chicos—dijo con voz tensa y vacilante—mirad uno de sus collares.

Los niños miraron y se quedaron sin aliento uno de los collares no era de oro como los demás, sino que era de cuerda con diversas conchas, trece para ser exactos. Fue un regalo de las trece colonias para el imperio por su cumpleaños y una de las pocas veces que vieron a su padre sonreír todo el día. 

Flashback 

_Inglaterra llegó agotado a casa después de tener una reunión agotadora con los gobernadores, habían estado reunidos durante horas y ahora solo quería tomar algo y acostarse._

_—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!—_

_Arthur se vio sorprendido, la casa de repente iluminada y América y las trece colonias lo saludaron, había una mesa con un gran festín con variados dulces y manjares._

_Inglaterra los miró asombrado ni siquiera se había acordado de que hoy era su cumpleaños, de todas formas nunca lo celebró._

_Alfred se acercó a la nación atónita._

_—Queríamos sorprenderte, siempre celebras nuestros cumpleaños pero nunca celebras el tuyo por eso queríamos cambiar eso—_

_Inglaterra se quedó sin palabras, sonrió le dio un beso a América para gran disgusto de las otras colonias._

_—Ewww—_

_—Que asco—_

_—Voy a vomitar—_

_Los dos adultos negaron con la cabeza ante las travesuras de sus hijos, Inglaterra abrazó a sus hijos y a continuación fueron a la mesa._

_Fue una velada muy agradable y Arthur olvido el estrés y las preocupaciones que tenía. En ese momento solo disfrutó de estar con su familia, cuando terminaron de cenar Pensilvania, una niña con el pelo rubio rojizo ojos de un verde azulado suave y pecas repartidas por su nariz le tendió un paquete._

_Inglaterra aceptó el paquete mirando a su hija con curiosidad._

_—Es un regalo que hemos hecho entre todos—_

_La nación isleña abrió el paquete y vio un collar una cuerda y tenia conchas como cuentas._

_—Las conchas son de cada uno de tus hijos—dijo sonriendo Alfred._

_Arthur se puso el collar alrededor del cuello y los miró con gratitud y afecto._

_—Muchísimas gracias jamás me lo quitaré—_

_Los pequeños abrazaron al imperio._

Fin del Flashback 

El collar, no había duda era el mismo que le regalaron, si había alguna duda o resquicio de esperanza de que todo fuera un error se esfumó.

Virginia se sintió mareada tambaleándose intentó apoyarse contra un árbol, sus hermanos la ayudaron a que no se cayera, Nueva York por una vez estaba serió y pálido como el papel no tenía su típica sonrisa traviesa en su lugar había una mueca.

Massachusetts se sintió aturdido no se lo podía creer su padre era uno de esos malditos perros de mar, que habían atacado sus barcos y puertos ahora entendía por que Arthur defendía a los corsarios.

—Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?—oyeron la voz de su padre—Un rezagado—

Los tres niños se volvieron y miraron a su padre como sostenía a un hombre por su ropa mientras exhibía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Por favor...—suplicaba el hombre con un claro acento español—Solo soy un marinero no un soldado—

Inglaterra se rió, era una risa oscura y fría que hizo estremecer a las tres colonias, jamás vieron esta parte de Inglaterra.

—Mirad como suplica este español ¿no es patético muchachos?—los demás piratas se reían con él.  
Arthur golpeó al hombre lanzándolo a la arena—Eres patético me da igual que seas un soldado o marinero para tu información eres español que transportaba mercancías para el reino de España y la corona ha dado permiso para atacar a los barcos de esa tonta nación.

El hombre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, el solo hacia su trabajo, nunca volvería con su familia. Moriría a manos de estos despiadados hombres.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—John no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veía como mataban a ese hombre.

—Tiene razón—dijo Elizabeth con resolución ya no estaba aturdida y decepcionada ahora la embargaba una furia incontrolable lo mismo que a sus hermanos.

—Si—dijo James también furioso y disgustado—¿Padre no nos enseño a actuar de forma honorable y noble? pues es hora de ponerlo en práctica—

Los tres se pusieron a elaborar un plan y cuando lo tuvieron listo se separaron preparándose cada uno.

John entre los matorrales tenía su arma lista, preparado para cuando su hermano diera la señal. Elizabeth dio un rodeo, gracias a su pequeño tamaño y un hechizo los piratas no la notaron pero era solo cuestión de tiempo que Inglaterra lo notara.

Mientras Nueva York se preparaba para atraer a los corsarios en el bosque, respiró hondo antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡SOCORRO, AUXILIO!—gritó a todo pulmón.

Inglaterra y sus hombres se volvieron bruscamente, Arthur frunció el ceño juraría que esa voz le resultaba familiar.

—Bowen, Peterson id a comprobar que ocurre y tened cuidado de si es una trampa—

Ambos hombres fueron al bosque donde Nueva York los esperaba en lo alto de las ramas de un árbol, Cuando los piratas llegaron no vieron nada hasta que de repente Bowen recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, gritó de dolor.

—¿Que ocurre?—preguntó Peterson nervioso, su compañero se llevo una mano a la cabeza y descubrió sangre, en el suelo había una piedra.

—Muy bien—gritó furioso—Cuando te encontremos te sacaremos las tripas—

_¿Oh? No lo creo piratita._

Ambos hombres se volvieron de donde venía la voz vieron un movimiento de entre los arboles y Peterson disparó.

¡BUM!

—Capitán un disparo—

Inglaterra miró en dirección al bosque seguramente sus hombres ya habían resuelto el problema. Pero de repente oyeron sus gritos.

Esta vez Inglaterra y los demás se precipitaron hacía donde estaban, cuando llegaron sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la mandíbula inferior les llegó al suelo.

Bowen estaba colgado boca abajo por los tobillos de las ramas de un árbol y Peterson en el suelo, ambos inconscientes.

Inglaterra estaba furioso ¿que diablos había pasado? 

Flashback 

_Bowen se precipitó en dirección a donde cayó su objetivo para su sorpresa en lugar de una persona era una chaqueta atada a una fina cuerda. Sorprendido miró a su alrededor dio un paso adelante para buscar al responsable pero era justo lo que planearon las tres colonias de repente el corsario se vio tirado de sus pies y colgado boca abajo._

_—¡Bowen que diablos!—_

_—¡Bájame por todos los diablos!—rugió el corsario furioso._

_Peterson se precipitó hacia su compañero._

_Ya picó uno._

_El corsario miro furioso a su alrededor—¡Te mataré!—_

_Se oyó unas ramas romperse y el hombre se precipitó pistola en mano._

_¿estas huyendo? Le preguntó la voz burlona._

_—¡Cállate!—el corsario estaba tan furioso y distraído que no vio una cuerda atada a dos árboles a la altura de los pies, el hombre tropezó y callo al suelo con fuerza por un momento su cabeza daba vueltas hasta que vio su pistola apuntando justo entre sus ojos._

_James lo miró serio a pesar de su nerviosismo no iba a permitir que el miedo lo venciera cuando luchaba contra estos corsarios. Fue una suerte que ellos siempre llevaran cuerdas para emergencias su padre Alfred les aconsejó que lo hicieran._

_—¿Como?—dijo el pirata entre confuso e incrédulo—¿Un mocoso?—_

_—Silencio, ahora te vas a dar una siesta—James le golpeó en la cabeza con la pistola, miró aturdido al hombre, era la primera que hería a alguien así, nunca quiso llegar a esto pero sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que irse antes de que los otros piratas vinieran._

Fin del Flashback 

Mientras Arthur y un grupo le había seguido otro se había quedado vigilando al prisionero y la mercancía. John preparó su arma, había hecho práctica con sus padres y hermanos lo suficiente para  
manejarla bien y cazar por su cuenta, apuntó hacia una botella de ron que había sobre un cofre y disparó.

Los piratas fueron en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Massachusetts, mientras Virginia uso un hechizo de fuego para prender fuego al bote con la ayuda del ron que discretamente la joven había derramado por el bote.

Los corsarios miraron atónitos como el bote se prendía en llamas y fueron hacia él para apagarlo pero se dieron cuenta de que el prisionero ya no estaba y solo quedaban las cuerdas en la arena.

—Muchísimas gracias os debo la vida—el español se volvió hacia sus salvadores, tres jóvenes casi niños—Pero estaréis en peligro, el capitán es alguien cruel—

—No se preocupe señor sabemos cuidarnos usted debe irse—le tendió una bolsa que contenían monedas de oro y joyas—Tome esto le ayudará a volver a casa se lo cogí a los corsarios aprovechando la distracción.

—Será mejor que se vaya no tardaran en volver señor...—John todavía no sabía el nombre del hombre.

—Andrés y de nuevo muchas gracias—el español se sentía agradecido con los tres jóvenes pero estaba preocupado por ellos, si esos corsarios los descubrían estarían en peligro.

Massachusetts asintió sonriendo.

—Buena suerte y que tenga un buen viaje—James se despidió del buen hombre.

Dieron las ultimas despedidas y los tres se volvieron a casa sintiéndose satisfechos y orgullosos de haber rescatado al hombre y haber burlado a Inglaterra y los otros corsarios.

—Debisteis ver a los dos corsarios uno colgado y el otro en el suelo fuera de combate—reía James.

—Pues no veas cuando el bote se puso en llamas a ver como llegaran al barco, John tu plan resultó—.

—Oye vosotros estabais geniales nunca vi poner unas trampas tan rápido como Nueva York y tu magia para incendiar el bote y el camuflaje fue de primera Virginia—

Los tres se reían al imaginarse la cara de Inglaterra y los piratas al descubrir que fueron burlados.

Más tarde después de la cena todos estaban en el salón charlando, cuando oyeron un estruendo Inglaterra con furia irrumpió en la sala con una cara sombría, pero sus ojos mostraban una rabia apenas contenida.

Alfred estaba sorprendido no esperaba a Inglaterra, no envió una carta avisando de su llegada.

—Iggy ¿que ocurre? ¿no nos avisaste de que vendrías?—

El hombre no dijo nada solo miro a las trece colonias quienes se sintieron intimidadas bajo su penetrante mirada.

—¿Quien fue?—dijo con una voz suave y mortal—¿Quien de vosotros, estuvo esta tarde en la playa?—

Virginia contuvo el aliento al igual que Nueva York y Massachusetts ¿como lo descubrió? si procuraron que no los vieran.

—Arthur todos estaban aquí y los demás estaban en la ciudad—Alfred no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Inglaterra les mostró una chaqueta de color gris, James sentía como su estómago se caía al suelo y quiso darse puñetazos. Olvido la chaqueta que utilizó como señuelo para los corsarios y por la cara que ponían sus dos hermanos también la reconocieron.

Alfred se quedó sin aliento él reconoció esa chaqueta, era de James ¿y era eso un agujero de bala?

Inglaterra los miró viendo su reacción hasta que se plantó ante James.

—Esta chaqueta es tuya Nueva York—

La colonia intentando calmarse miró a su padre—Si la perdí hace unos días en el bosque—

—¿Tu me ves idiota hijo? Sé muy bien que estuviste esta tarde—normalmente Inglaterra se contendría pero la fuga del español y la quema del bote lo que los obligó a coger una prestada y el descubrimiento de la chaqueta fue demasiado—Y tu nombre está cosida en ella—

Los tres supieron que los atraparon, para no robarse las cosas cosían su nombre en la ropa para saber a quien pertenecía cada objeto.

—Si estuve y vi lo que estabas haciendo y quien eres—James lo fulmino con la mirada si ya lo cogieron ¿que sentido tenía seguir negandolo? además su padre no era inocente, no después de lo que vieron.

El imperio se vio por un momento atrapado y la sangre se le fue de la cara volviéndose más pálido, olvidó por completo la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran.

—Nosotros también estuvimos allí y participamos—declaró Massachusetts junto a Virginia, no dejarían que su hermano asumiera solo las consecuencias.

Alfred no entendía nada—¿Chicos me podéis explicar que ocurre?—

—Resulta que padre nos ha mentido todo este tiempo—dijo con voz seca Elizabeth, todavía no podía creerlo pero después de esta tarde no tenía más remedio.

Richard se adelantó—¿Que quieres decir Elizabeth?—preguntó Connecticut curioso, el pequeño rubio no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Significa que nuestro padre nos ha mentido con lo de los viajes, con casi todo—dijo Massachusetts vio la mirada de su padre advirtiéndoles de que no lo hicieran pero los tres no se iban a detener.

Una parte de ellos se sentía mal, pero al recordar lo que su padre hizo esa tarde su resolución aumento.

—Esta tarde cuando estaba en el huerto me avisaron de que vieron a unos corsarios—haciendo caso omiso a las exclamaciones de asombro y miedo John continuó—Fui a investigar si era verdad—

Aquí Alfred se adelantó y lo cogió por los hombros—¡¿Como pudiste ser tan imprudente?! ¿y si esos corsarios te hubieran visto?—

—Por favor madre no lo culpes, nosotros también fuimos—intervino Virginia.

—Es cierto descubrimos a John cuando se iba a ir y fuimos con él—dijo Nueva York.

América negó con la cabeza luego hablaría seriamente con ellos y los castigaría por su imprudencia, podría haberles pasado algo.

—Mira lo mejor es que dejemos todo esto lo más seguro es que hayan estado haciendo travesuras—Inglaterra intentaba que esto no se le escapara de las manos.

—¡NO!—Massachusetts no iba a permitir que continuara esta farsa—¡resulta que si había piratas la tripulación del rey carmesí y ese no era otro que padre!—

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sin aliento y al segundo siguiente estallo en caos.

—¡¿Como?!—

—¿Esto es una broma no?—

—¡BASTA! ¡SILENCIO UN MOMENTO!—Alfred grito con voz de mando cuando se ponía así las colonias le obedecían sin pelearse algo que ni siquiera Arthur había conseguido. Aunque era su imperio sus hijos obedecían más a Alfred que al británico, algo que le molestaba.

—Vamos a ver explicadlo para que podamos entenderlo todos—

—Veras cuando llegamos a la playa vimos a un grupo de esos malditos bucaneros—explicó Virginia ignorando la mirada de su padre. Apretó los labios Inglaterra no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así la imagen que tenía Elizabeth de él como un caballero honorable se derrumbó.

—Si tenían unos cofres que robaron de unos marineros españoles y después los mataron—continuó Nueva York notando que su hermana no podía seguir—Había un superviviente y lo habrían matado.

—Así que distrajimos a los piratas el tiempo suficiente para liberar al hombre—concluyó Massachusetts.

Alfred se volvió hacia Inglaterra inusualmente serio—Inglaterra ¿esto es verdad? Sé muy bien que ellos no se inventarían algo así—

—¿Es cierto?—preguntó Michael, no lo podía creer quería pensar que era una confusión. Que su padre no era uno de esos malditos piratas que atacaban a los barcos y aterrorizaron a su gente.

Arthur viéndose atrapado no tuvo otra opción. Había una posibilidad de que esto pasara pero nunca quiso que ocurriera.

—Si es cierto lo soy por orden de su majestad ataco barcos enemigos y nos hacemos con la mercancía—

—¿Justificas con eso lo que haces?—dijo con furia Massachusetts estaba tan furioso que apenas podía respirar—Antes oímos como tus hombres alegremente hablaban de como tiraban por la borda a personas inocentes—

—Te lo dije antes John son ordenes del rey y...—

—Y yo te lo dije antes no sois mejores que los piratas y después de lo que vi estoy seguro, ahora me pregunto si la falta de ayuda contra los piratas tiene que ver—

—¡A mi no me hables de ese modo eso no tiene nada que ver con los que os atacan, son corsarios de países enemigos!—

—¿Y a que se debe eso? A lo mejor fue que enfureciste a esos países con tus actos que enviaron a esos malditos piratas a por nosotros—dijo furioso.

—¡Bueno ya es suficiente! ¡ahora todos a la cama mañana hablaremos de esto con calma!—Alfred quería que la discusión terminara no quería que empeoraran las cosas.

Las colonias se fueron a regañadientes no sin lanzar miradas al imperio que se sintió avergonzado pero fue peor con los tres últimos.

Virginia, Nueva York y Massachusetts lo miraron con decepción y furia.

—Y yo que te respetaba y te veía como un caballero—Elizabeth se fue antes que los demás vieran sus lágrimas.

—Virginia...—Arthur intentó ir hacia ella pero Alfred lo detuvo este negó con la cabeza.

—Déjala ella necesita tiempo—

James lo miró con tristeza y después se fue.

John fue el último en irse, Inglaterra esperaba cualquiera de las ingeniosas y espinosas exclamaciones de Massachusetts, pero para su sorpresa el simplemente se fue.

Aquello fue peor para Inglaterra porque significaba que John estaba más afectado de lo que imaginó.

Alfred también lo vio y no pudo evitar pensar que la relación de Inglaterra con sus hijos especialmente con los tres se deteriorara.

—Dales tiempo con el tiempo tal vez lo entiendan ¿por que no lo dijiste?—América sentía curiosidad y estaba dolido de que no se lo dijera y al igual que sus hijos en shock porque fuera un corsario, cuando era pequeño Inglaterra siempre le pareció uno de esos caballeros de los cuentos que le leía.

La nación isleña suspiro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—Cuando me ordenaron liderar uno de los barcos corsarios fue por obligación pero después de experimentar el mar, las aventuras y la emoción de encontrar un botín me encantó esa vida. Pero también sabia lo que opinabais de los piratas no quería que sufrierais por eso—

Alfred lo sabía Arthur le gustaba lo que hacía (cosa que no entendía Alfred) pero amaba a su familia y no quería que lo pasaran mal, no pudo evitar algo de amargura por ello.

—Pues debiste haberlo dicho tal vez se habrían ahorrado todo esto nuestros hijos—

América se fue necesitaba ordenar su mente estresada y caótica, dejando al inglés en el salón.

Arthur se paso la mano por la cabeza ¿en que pensaba cuando pensó que no pasaría nada en atracar tan cerca de las colonias?, ahora todos lo sabían.

Pero las cosas entre él y las colonias mejorarían.

¿verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron años desde el incidente pero las cosas no volvieron a ser del todo normales entre Inglaterra y su familia, sus hijos lo miraban de forma distinta ahora cada vez que se tenía que ir sabían el verdadero motivo. Intento explicárselo mil veces pero ellos no quisieron aceptar sus razonamientos aunque seguían queriendo a su padre no podían olvidar que les había mentido y no ayudaba el hecho de que fuera un corsario.

Alfred intentaba arreglar las cosas entre sus hijos pero daban pocos resultados, el también estaba enfadado de que Arthur les ocultara eso y que fuera un corsario, pero no quería que siguieran así.

Con el tiempo las cosas se suavizaron, entendiendo que lo hizo siguiendo órdenes pero en silencio le reprochaban que lo siguiera haciendo. Las cosas seguían igual, las colonias ya no eran niños sino adolescentes, más jóvenes que América pero ahora podían valerse por sí mismos. Cada uno tenía una residencia en sus respectivas colonias y vivían allí trabajando con el gobernador y otros funcionarios, pero venían a menudo a ver su padre.

Hasta que ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo.

Inglaterra caminaba furioso por el palacio, se encontraba en Dinamarca de visita diplomática. Había estado desayunando cuando le llegó una carta de su rey diciéndole que volviera a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

Extrañado leyó hasta que descubrió el motivo y sintió que veía rojo, esa rana como siempre tenía ir siempre a molestarlo, se disculpó con el danes diciendo que era una emergencia y recogió sus cosas para coger próximo barco que le llevara a su país.

Arthur camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a la biblioteca, un lugar amplio y espacioso con una gran chimenea, e interminables estanterías con libros, en los sofás de la estancia se encontraban dos naciones. Uno rubio con el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros y el otro pelirrojo como la sangre.

Como no, las serpientes se juntan por si solas, Pensó con rabia.

Escocia levantó la vista de su whisky y sonrió ampliamente a su hermano pero para los que lo conocían bien sabían que no era una sonrisa amistosa. A su lado Francia que estaba leyendo sonrió a Inglaterra.

—Arthur mon ami ¿como es que has vuelto tan pronto?—

—Es cierto hermanito ¿a que se debe esta desagradable sorpresa?—dijo de forma burlona Alistair.

Inglaterra sin decir nada cogió violentamente a Francia por la solapa de su elegante chaqueta y lo miro como si quisiera hacerle la peor de las torturas al francés.

—Tu...¿me has tomado por idiota verdad?—

—Hombre un poco si lo eres—rió Escocia, pero se levanto por si llegaba a mas y tuviera que detener al idiota de su hermano de golpear a Francis.

—Tú no te metas Escocia—Inglaterra en ningún momento apartó la mirada de Francis que no dejo de sonreír a pesar de esa muestra de violencia—Sé muy bien lo que pretendes al hacerte con los territorios británicos que tengo en América ¿crees que no lo sé?—

Francis con su sonrisa desagradable agarro las manos de Inglaterra y de un brusco tirón las aparto de su chaqueta, se la alisó mientras lo miraba condescendiente.

—¿Oh? ¿Y crees que tú no tienes la misma ambición? Si construí esos fuertes fue para proteger mis territorios de los grandes lagos y Louisiana, sé que tienes interés en mí Mathieu—

—Te lo advierto Francia ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis colonias—dijo Arthur aunque era verdad que él y sus jefes tenían interés en expansionarse—Y además has estado ocupando Ohio, Pensilvania y Virginia. Y construyendo varios fuertes.

—Bueno mi querido lapin tendrás que tener cuidado podrías perder a tu querido Amerique y tus...—pero se cayo cuando iba a decir (hijos), recordando que Alistair estaba allí. Puede que estuviera en conflicto con Inglaterra pero con Alfred y los pequeños no tenían nada en contra.

Inglaterra notando también lo que iba a decir decidió disminuir el daño—Escocia lárgate tengo asuntos que discutir con Francia—

El escocés enarcó una ceja, Francis se había cortado sin llegar a terminar la frase y por la reacción de Inglaterra el tampoco quería que lo dijera, fuera lo que fuera ninguno de los dos quería que Alistair se enterara.

Inglaterra siempre cerraba el tema con todas sus colonias pero en especial América, había oído rumores sobre este Alfred. Era la comidilla de las naciones, se decía que él y Arthur eran amantes desde hacia años. Eso podría explicar el por qué su hermano dejó de salir con otros y quien especialmente no se lo tomo bien fue Portugal el pobre se veía claramente triste y celoso.

—Vale lo que tú quieras, te espero esta noche en mi alcoba—le guiñó un ojo sugerentemente al francés quien le respondió con un beso en el aire.

—Allí estaré ma chère Ecosse—

Cuando la puerta se cerró y estuvieron solos Inglaterra lo miró con una mezcla de reproche y enojo.

—Espero que termines pronto, tu hermano no es muy paciente—

Inglaterra ignoró el estremecimiento de horror y asco ante la horrible imagen que se formó de la rana y Escocia juntos así que decidió ir al tema.

—Podrías tener más cuidado ¿no? un poco más y lo habría descubierto. Alistair junto con Brian son los que menos quiero que se enteren—

—Tranquilo Angleterre no lo he dicho he estado a punto de soltarlo pero al final no lo hecho—

—Bien pues no lo sueltes ni borracho es lo último que quiero, que se enteren ellos o las otras naciones—

—No seas tan paranoico los únicos que lo sabemos somos tu, yo, Canadá, además de tu rey y algunos peces gordos—

Arthur se tranquilizó los gobernadores de cada colonia sabían de ellos, eran los jefes de sus hijos, el primer ministro lo sabia también pero nadie más.

—Lo sé pero toda precaución es poca—las trece colonias cada una estaba personificada por separado, así eran más vulnerables a otros países que quisieran hacerse con ellos lo que lo llevo a otro pensamiento.

—¿Tú quieres hacerte con mis hijos? ¿no?—no era tonto sabía que a la rana le encantaría tener a sus hijos y a Alfred.

—No te voy a mentir tus petits son adorables y Alfred es tan guapo—

Inglaterra lo volvió a agarrar de la chaqueta, los celos lo invadieron—Escúchame, a Alfred lo dejas en paz rana pervertida—

—Oh, tranquilo soy un caballero no le haré nada si el no quiere—

—Rana ni se te ocurra acercarte a él...—

—Sabes me hace mucha gracia este espectáculo de celos que tienes, me parece curioso sobre todo por que cuando estas aquí estás retozando con Portugal, me pregunto como le sentaría al pobre Alfred si se enteraba—

Inglaterra se puso completamente pálido.

—No pongas esa cara de sorpresa me doy cuenta de estas cosas y ni tú ni Portugal lo sabéis esconder bien.

Arthur reponiéndose de la sorpresa lo miró lleno de ira y con ganas de matarlo—Escúchame rana como se te ocurra decirle a América me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver jamás a Canadá—

—Sabes no deberías decir esas amenazas precisamente con lo que te he contado—sonrió triunfalmente ante la expresión de Inglaterra, aunque en verdad quería estamparle el puño en su rostro—Pero tranquilo eso no tiene nada que ver con el problema que ahora nos atañe y además no quiero que Alfred y sus petits sufran por que seas una oveja negra impulsiva—

Después Francis se separó del aturdido inglés y se dirigió a la puerta, luego tendría que ordenar que le arreglaran la chaqueta, necesitaría unos retoques por culpa de los arrebatos de la nación gruñona.

Cuando abrió la puerta le dijo una última cosa antes de irse.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado con nuestras acciones mon lapin por que pueden perseguirnos para siempre—

Después de decirlo dejo a un inglés solo y con el corazón encogido mientras meditaba en sus palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

—Susan ¿como estás?—preguntó preocupado Connecticut, su hermana Pensilvania tenía mal aspecto y las heridas se habían formado por las batallas de esa horrible guerra.

—Tranquilo Richard me repondré en cuanto derrotemos a los franceses y los echemos—

—No te preocupes nuestros padres hacen lo que pueden e Inglaterra está enviando soldados y los nuestros sabes que son duros—

—Eso los míos también son muy buenos—Delaware trató de animar, las demás colonias se rieron. Hacía un tiempo que estallo la guerra franco-india como la estaban llamando la gente.

Grace suspiró—Lo sé Michael pero aún no puedo creer que estemos luchando contra el tío Canadá y el hermano mayor Francia.

Sus hermanos tenían sentimientos similares, el ir contra su familia. Las colonias se encontraban descansando en una gran tienda de campaña de un campamento.

—Son naciones tiene que seguir órdenes incluso si son familia—Evelyn, la colonia de Nueva Jersey sabia que las cosas no eran sencillas y a veces se tenía que hacer cosas que no te gustaban.

Virginia intentó aligerar las cosas—Bueno pero no creo dure mucho—

Sus hermanos asintieron, deseando que toda esta locura llegara a su fin.

—¡Chicos!—

Los jóvenes se volvieron a hacia su padre América, estaba manchado de barro y tenía una venda alrededor de su costado de una puñalada, por fortuna no se infecto y se estaba recuperando pero tuvo que volver enseguida al frente.

—Inglaterra quiere que tu John y las colonias mayores estéis en el frente os necesitan—América nunca quiso que sus hijos conocieran la guerra y tampoco Arthur pero eran lo suficientemente adultos y ellos querían combatir.

Massachusetts asintió y junto a Nueva York y Delaware fueron al campo de batalla—

—¿Por que no puedo ir a luchar también?—preguntó una Maryland indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Mi gente está luchando y dando sus vidas quiero luchar a su lado—sus hermanos le dieron la razón.

—Se como os sentís pero sois muy jóvenes y las mujeres no luchan—Alfred sabía que eso era hipócrita ha habido mujeres que lucharon en las guerras por lo que tenía entendido Hungría era una mujer a la que temer.

—¡Pues no es justo!—protestó Jane.

América los calmó—Mirad sé que es una situación injusta pero además aún sois muy jóvenes—le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se despidió—Volveremos pronto—

Esa noche las colonias intentaban dormir, curarse las heridas o comer algo, estaban preocupados hacia horas que su padre y hermanos se fueron y todavía no habían vuelto.

—Todavía no han vuelto ¿crees que les habrá pasado algo?—Noah estaba cada vez más angustiado.

—No te preocupes papa y los demás son muy duros ¿crees que esos franceses van a poder con ellos?—intento animar Carolina del Sur a su gemelo.

De repente en la tienda irrumpieron las tres colonias, heridos y sucios pero no se veía nada grave.

Georgia con un grito de emoción fue a recibir a sus hermanos, con cuidado de no agravarles las heridas y los abrazó. Los demás lo imitaron y procedieron a curarles las heridas y darles algo que comer.

—Michael ¿como estáis? ¿y papa?—preguntó Rhode Island preocupada.

La colonia bebió agua con avidez y se lo pasó a sus hermanos—Fue horrible, intentamos tomar Fort Duquesne, la avanzadilla de Thomas Gage iba hacia allí. Pero antes de llegar se cruzaron con los franceses, pudieron escapar pero se toparon con los hombres de Braddock—Nueva york intentó decir lo último—Muchos murieron entre ellos Braddock—

Las colonias se quedaron aturdidas.

—¿Y nuestros padres?—Pensilvania estaba muerta de preocupación.

—Resultaron heridos—explicó Massachusetts—Papá está más herido que Inglaterra pero ambos se repondrán.

Las colonias soltaron el aliento, aliviados.

Nueva York se paso un paño por la cara, rezó para no tener pesadillas pero lo más seguro es que las tuviera.

—Ahora están descansando pero luego podréis verles—

Por la mañana fueron a ver a sus padres, América estaba peor que la última vez pero les sonrió cuando les vio.

—Hola lamento la demora pero volví ¿no?—tragó nervioso ante la mirada furibunda de sus hijos, pero sonrieron y lo abrazaron—Cuidado, cuidado que duele un poco—

—Ya está haciéndose el duro como siempre—Inglaterra apareció con un brazo en cabestrillo.

Las colonias saludaron al imperio, la nación asintió—Traigo buenas noticias aunque fuimos derrotados en Fort Duquesne hemos ganado en Fort Beauséjour—

Las colonias asintieron pero la victoria les resultó algo amarga después de lo que pasaron.

—No os desaniméis derrotaré a Francia y añadiremos nuevas tierras al imperio—Arthur se despidió de las colonias y se fue.

Virginia vio por donde se había marchado Inglaterra—Ni ha preguntado como estamos, parece que solo le importa esta estúpida guerra—

—El esta muy estresado defendiendo a las colonias y derrotar Francia, sabes que nunca se han llevado bien—Alfred intentó razonar con ella.

John le dirigió una mirada amarga—Estamos luchando en esta guerra debido a sus disputas con Francia lo mínimo que podría hacer es preguntar si estamos bien ¿no? ¿a ti te lo ha preguntado papá?—

América no supo que responder, era verdad pero quería atribuirlo a que Arthur tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—No pero ya conoces a tu padre cuando se centra en una cosa no lo deja y olvida lo demás—

Las colonias no parecían muy convencidas, Massachusetts se disculpó y se fue de allí. América se pasó la mano por la cara cansado, deseando que la guerra no durara mucho.

Por desgracia la guerra duró años en los que las colonias lucharon, dando suministros y milicianos, pero al final terminó, pero a un costo alto de muchas vidas.

Inglaterra sonrió satisfecho había ganado la guerra y ahora Canadá formaba parte del imperio británico, al principio los franceses tenían ventaja pero a partir del año 1759 consiguieron abarcar todo en territorio francés.

El tratado de París allí estaban los que lo iban a firmar. El marqués de Grimaldi, el duque de Bedford y el duque Choiseul.

A Inglaterra se le lleno el pecho de satisfacción por la victoria sobre todo si la rana era la que salía perdiendo y la pérdida de España solo endulzó más las cosas, Antonio le entregó Florida.

—¿Disfrutando de la victoria, Arthur?—

Inglaterra se volvió hacia Portugal apoyado contra una columna de mármol, el portugués le sonrió.

—Hugo no esperaba verte aquí—

La nación se rió—¿Por que no iba a estar? yo también aparezco en el tratado ¿no?—

Arthur le dio una mirada avergonzada—Lo siento Hugo ya lo sabía pero...—

—No hace falta que lo digas es normal, has vencido a Francia y obtienes más territorio si yo estuviera en tu lugar me olvidaría de hasta mi cumpleaños—

Inglaterra se rió de las bromas de su amigo, ambos tenían una larga amistad además de un enemigo en común, España.

—Vamos en breve van a firmar el tratado—

Unas horas después el tratado fue firmado, Inglaterra ganó a Canadá y diversos territorios. La devolución de la Isla de Menorca, Francia también conservaba algunos territorios y Arthur le devolvió algunos pero por lo demás ganó bastante.

—Kesesese, Inglaterra ¿te vienes a tomar algo para celebrar?—Prusia había ganado Silesia pero por los pelos, Hungría le dio una buena paliza aunque Gilbert había contado la versión de su historia dejándolo en mejor lugar.

—Si es buena idea—

—¿Y tú Portugal te vienes con nosotros?—

—Por supuesto—Portugal estaba contento, España le había devuelto la Colonia del Sacramento.

—Vaya, vaya, Hugo ¿al lado de Inglaterra como un perro fiel?—los tres se volvieron hacia España el español ya se había adelantado a los demás y tenía una botella de vino en la mano. La normalmente alegre nación miraba con odio absoluto a Arthur y a Hugo.

La nación isleña sonrió—¿No deberías irte con Francia a lameros juntos las heridas? Deberías saber que cuando uno pierde en la guerra se tiene que pagar y aguantar, así son las cosas—

Por un momento España tenía un aura oscura que asusto a todos los de la sala, incluso Inglaterra pese a su frenesí de victoria se puso cauteloso. El español se calmó y lo miró fijamente.

—Estas cosas pasan sí, pero escucha una cosa maldito inglés. Nada dura eternamente y un día estarás en mi lugar—con esas funestas palabras se fue no sin antes golpear adrede a su hermano Portugal en el hombro.

Hugo miró como se marchaba—Nunca le ha sentado bien perder, sobre todo contra ti—

—No puedo culparlo pese a que yo he perdido más que él—Francia lucia desgastado y con grandes ojeras, la mirada que le lanzaba Arthur prometía que algún día se la devolvería, sin decir más se marchó.

—Me da a mí que esos dos van a beber hasta quedar dormidos durante una quincena—Prusia suspiró y se volvió a los dos—Lo mejor será que los vigile, ya beberemos en otra ocasión—

Las dos naciones restantes se despidieron del prusiano.

Hugo se volvió hacía Arthur y le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Que haces? nos pueden ver—Inglaterra se apresuró a apartar a Hugo.

—Tranquilo no hay nadie ¿y que importa? Que dos naciones estén en una relación aunque sean hombres no es mal visto sobre todo si son aliadas—

—Lo sé, lo siento—Inglaterra no le dijo el verdadero motivo a Portugal, no podía arriesgarse a que los viera alguien y que América se enterara ya era bastante arriesgado que Francia lo supiera, sobre todo con los últimos acontecimientos—

Hugo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello—¿Por que no celebramos en alguna habitación tú y yo? Es mucho mejor que ir a tomar algo ¿no?—

El inglés se separó de Hugo—Lo siento Portugal pero quiero irme a dormir pronto, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a América—

Portugal se apartó de Inglaterra molesto, desde que descubrió a esa colonia en el nuevo mundo Arthur apenas le hacía caso y cuando creció y se hicieron amantes, Arthur rompió con él.

Pero en los últimos tiempos volvieron a estar juntos y cuando Inglaterra venia estresado el lo recibía, por eso no entendía por que volvía con la colonia si estaban de nuevo juntos. ¿que tenía de especial esa colonia?

—¿Por que tienes volver allí? Acabas de volver, has pasado mucho tiempo allí luchando contra Francia ¿no deberías quedarte aquí un tiempo? Tu colonia ya no es un niño y sabe cuidarse—

Inglaterra suspiró y le dio un beso en los labios—Lo sé pero tengo que llevar a Canadá con él Matthew tendrá que acostumbrarse—

Hugo asintió entendiendo el punto de Inglaterra, ya más calmado.

Se despidieron e Inglaterra se fue a su habitación no sin antes coger una botella de whisky, el buen humor que tenía se evaporó dando paso a la culpa.

En realidad nunca quiso hacerle esto a Alfred sucedió que se emborrachó mucho con Portugal y los dos acabaron pasando la noche juntos. Cuando despertó al día siguiente y lo recordó todo Inglaterra estaba horrorizado, había traicionado a Alfred y sus hijos. Se fue de allí apresuradamente sin despedirse del portugués, avergonzado, pero después vinieron muchos más momentos íntimos con Hugo. Arthur sabía que el portugués sentía algo por él pero a quien quería era a América y no sabía como mirarlo a él y a sus hijos a la cara.

Arthur no tenía ni idea de por que hacía esto, amaba a América pero después volvía con Portugal, estaba hecho un lío.

Solo esperaba para que jamás se enteraran, si lo supieran Arthur no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría.


	9. Chapter 9

Canadá estaba sentado en el porche de la casa con su oso mirando el horizonte, ya hacía un tiempo que se había convertido en una colonia británica y extrañaba a su antiguo hermano mayor, Francia.

—Matt—

Canadá se volvió hacia su hermano, América le sonrió a la colonia y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Como estás?—

—Bien—

Aquella respuesta vaga en lugar de tranquilizarlo, preocupó más a su hermano.

—Sé que hechas de menos a Francis pero seguro que pronto lo volverás a ver, sabes que es imposible librarse de él—

Matthew sonrió ante los intentos de ánimo—Gracias por intentar alegrarme pero seguro que Inglaterra no quiere que nos veamos en mucho tiempo—

Alfred miró con tristeza a su hermano, ojalá pudiera hacer algo pero desgraciadamente no había nada que hacer. A veces se sentía frustrado de ser solo una colonia, no podía tomar muchas decisiones.

—Puede pero verás como lo vuelves a ver, como dice Arthur de una rana así no se libra nadie—

Las dos colonias se rieron, Alfred con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa observo a Canadá contento.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, Matthew decidió preguntarle a América algo que le rondaba la cabeza.

—América ¿y mis sobrinos? Hace tiempo que no los veo—cuando vio la cara de Alfred caerse, Canadá deseó no haber preguntado.

—Están ocupados en el trabajo sobre todo cuando finalizó la guerra, cada uno está en sus colonias—murmuró.

Matthew miró a su hermano con cautela eligiendo con cuidado las siguientes palabras que diría.

—¿Que ocurre Alfred?—

América lo miró y decidió contárselo—Últimamente las cosas no van bien, la última vez que los vi estaban tensos y molestos con Inglaterra. Las cosas han empeorado entre ellos, sienten que fueron dejados de lado en cuanto ganamos la guerra.

Canadá lo entendió, también se dio cuenta del comportamiento de sus sobrinos con su padre y Alfred estaba más frio con Arthur. El inglés o no le dio importancia o no se dio cuenta por que no dijo nada y se marchó una vez que Canadá se hubo instalado.

—En fin voy a preparar la cena no tardes en entrar que empieza a enfriar.—

Canadá asintió y se quedó mirando el paisaje antes de entrar en la casa.

**Boston, Massachusetts.**

John volvía de la oficina del gobernador hecho una furia, acababan de informarle de otro impuesto, la ley del sello. Su jefe cuando le entrego la hoja parecía preparado para una tormenta y con razón, cuando anteriormente aprobaron otra ley, la del azúcar, John había protestado durante días. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que el gobernador se pusiera así.

Massachusetts intentó protestar, diciendo que estos impuestos eran injustos. Pero el gobernador Thomas Hutchinson fue inflexible, eran ordenes del rey y había que acatarlas. En esos momentos a John le hubiera encantado decirle lo que opinaba del rey y de sus órdenes del demonio.

Furioso se pasó por una taberna, comió y bebió para olvidar ese día. Luego mientras volvía a casa se topó con una figura familiar.

—Michael...—John reconocería a su hermano en cualquier parte incluso borracho.

Delaware sonrió a su hermano, los dos se abrazaron y entraron en la casa. El hogar de Massachusetts no era ostentoso sino más bien sencillo, no era pobre pero tenía lo justo y lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. A John no le gustaban los lujos y vivir en una casa grande ¿que sentido tenía para una sola persona? Y tampoco tenía sirvientes, prefería hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

No se podía decir lo mismo de sus otros hermanos sobre todo los más ricos. Virginia vivía en una elegante casa con sirvientes que preparaban la comida aunque John comprendió que allí se les necesitara, su hermana por desgracia había heredado las dotes culinarias de Inglaterra.

Elizabeth y las otras colonias del sur no es que fueran perezosos les gustaba trabajar, en casa de su padre América estaban en el huerto y hacían las tareas de casa. Pero a veces su trabajo como colonias les exigía mucho y no tenían tiempo. Y les habían construido esas magnificas casas para ellos y para mantenerlas necesitaba la ayuda de algunas personas.

Las dos colonias se sentaron y empezaron a ponerse al día de como les iba en sus respectivas colonias. Al final abordaron el tema más espinoso.

—¿Te has enterado del nuevo impuesto?—preguntó Massachusetts con voz seca, todavía enfadado por la nueva ley.

Michael se pasó una mano por la cara—Si, mi jefe me informó—Delaware también estaba furioso con los nuevos impuestos que les estaban dando a las colonias.

John sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos—Luchamos una guerra por la corona, por él ¿y nos lo paga así? Muchos de nuestros hombres murieron para ganar esa guerra y ahora estamos así, siento como si nos hubieran descartado como un trapo usado—

—Massachusetts...—

—¡No!—dijo la colonia con los ojos ardientes de rabia—Esto que nos hace es una humillación y un insulto a todos nosotros. En cuanto obtuvo lo que quiso se largó y ya hace tiempo que padre no viene, apenas nos escribe y papa lo echa de menos—

Michael sabía que tenía razón, cuando ganaron la guerra Inglaterra se fue enseguida la última vez que lo vieron fue cuando vino para traer a su tío Canadá. Delaware no lo diría en voz alta pero también estaba furioso. Sus otros hermanos estaban igual con los impuestos y el comportamiento de su padre.

—Se como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada hablaremos con nuestro padre—

—¿Crees que nos escuchará? Ni siquiera lo hace con papá—

Ambas colonias se quedaron en silencio ante las malas posibilidades.

—Por cierto en navidades estaremos todos juntos ¿podrás venir?—se alegró de sacar el tema porque sacó a John de su depresión.

—Claro que vendré ¿como perderme los intentos de Virginia de cocinar la cena de navidad? ¿te acuerdas de como trajo ese pollo ennegrecido y nos lo tuvimos que comer?—

Los dos se estremecieron, estuvieron vomitando todos y con dolor de estómago durante días.

—Si además quiero ver a papá y al tío Matt—

—Yo también—

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, finalmente Delaware se despidió de John, Massachusetts le ofreció una habitación pero su hermano no queriendo ser una molestia, había pagado ya en un hostal.

Cuando se fue Massachusetts estuvo de mejor humor, ya estaba deseando que fuera navidad y reunirse con su familia, se peleaban pero siempre se lo pasaban bien.

Massachusetts fue a su cama y se acostó, cogió la vela que se encontraba en su mesilla y la apagó, luego cerró los ojos.


	10. Chapter 10

Era navidad y todos estaban allí incluido Inglaterra (para sorpresa de todos), hacia mucho que no venía a verlos y aunque todavía estaban enfadados por los impuestos lo dejaron pasar. Era navidad y querían estar juntos en paz.

—Tío Canadá este estofado está delicioso—Rhode Island le chillaba a su plato.

Matthew le sonrió a su sobrina—Gracias Grace, celebro que te guste—

—Si está muy bueno ¿donde conseguiste la receta?—preguntó James con la boca llena.

—James no hables con la boca llena—le reprendió Inglaterra.

—Bueno es una que aprendí de Francia—contestó en canadiense.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

—Bueno pues esta riquísimo ¿y las patatas?—dijo Georgia, intentando cambiar de tema.

—¡Yo!—dijo Maggie.

—Esta delicioso—dijo Elizabeth—Pero no entiendo por que no me habéis dejado entrar en la cocina, podría haberos ayudado—

—Es cierto a mi tampoco me habéis dejado—Inglaterra estaba algo enfurruñado.

—Eh...bueno...veréis—Alfred intentaba encontrar una buena excusa. Antes de que empezaran a preparar la cena las otras colonias vinieron a el suplicándole que ni Virginia, ni Inglaterra pusieran un pie en la cocina y America estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, ni loco dejaría a esos dos entrar.

Massachusetts fue al rescate—Ya había mucha ayuda y con los platos que hemos traído iba a sobrar—

Tanto Elizabeth como Arthur parecieron tragar ese farol.

Virginia asintió—Bien pero la próxima vez cocinamos ¿de acuerdo?—

—Por supuesto Eli—dijo sonriente Alfred, pero cuando Inglaterra y Virginia no miraban América miró al resto de colonias aterrorizadas y les negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarlos de que los dos no cocinarían. Alfred tendría que buscar otra manera de que ninguno de los dos cocinara en la próxima reunión.

La cena terminó y todos se pusieron a cantar o jugar. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, Matthew se reía con su hermanos y sobrinos. Y Arthur se olvidó de todo mientras intentaba cantar de forma desastrosa.

Los días siguientes los pasaron igual jugando en la nieve y pasándoselo bien, pero como todo lo bueno no dura para siempre y todos tuvieron que irse, prometiendo reunirse pronto.

Unos meses después Alfred empezó a sentirse mal, vomitaba por las mañanas y con cambios de humor. Descubrió lo que pasaba, había tenido trece hijos para reconocer rápidamente que eran esos síntomas .

América estaba feliz y rápidamente escribió a Inglaterra, a sus hijos y a Canada que fue a su tierra a pasar un tiempo allí. Estaba seguro de que se alegrarían cuando se enteraran.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

—Lord Kirkland una carta para usted—

Arthur dejo la taza de té en la mesa y aceptó el sobre del sirviente.

—Gracias puedes retirarte—el hombre asintió y se fue.

Inglaterra le dio la vuelta al sobre para averiguar de quién era y vio que se trataba de Alfred. Sonrió y empezó a abrir el sobre.

—¿Atendiendo la correspondencia proveniente de tu querida América?—preguntó una voz detrás suya.

Arthur se volvió y vio que se trataba de Irlanda, quien estaba inclinado y miraba el sobre.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar desde detrás la correspondencia ajena?—Inglaterra estaba molesto, no necesitaba que el idiota de su hermano estuviera allí molestándolo. Cuando no era uno, era otro de sus hermanos parecían que se ponían de acuerdo en turnarse para fastidiarle.

—Si es cierto, pero me salto los buenos modales por que se lo mucho que te irrita—contestó Brian sonriente, el hombre se sentó en el sofá enfrente de su hermano menor.

Arthur torció el gesto y continuó abriendo el sobre, preferiría leerlo a solas pero si se marchaba eso sólo incitaría a que Irlanda lo persiguiera. Saco la carta y empezó a leer mientras bebía su té.

De repente Arthur escupió el té, se atragantó y empezó a golpearse el pecho, intentando recuperar el aire mientras miraba incrédulo la carta que había dejado caer en la alfombra.

—¿Oye que diablos te pasa?—Brian miró furioso a Inglaterra, le había escupido el té por toda la cara.

Arthur no le contestó recogió la carta, e Irlanda pudo ver distintas emociones pasando por la cara de su tonto hermano, shock, sorpresa, conmoción y al final alegría pura y sin adulterar. Era algo inquietante para Irlanda ver a su normalmente gruñón hermano mostrar alegría.

—¿Que sucede Arthur? por la cara que pones es como si en esa carta por fin te estuvieran felicitando por tu comida—se burló.

Pero la nación no le hizo caso, se apresuró a levantarse y coger sus cosas.

—¿Que estás haciendo?—Brian cada vez entendía menos su errático comportamiento ¿que habría en esa carta?

—Nada es que me ha surgido un imprevisto y me tengo que ir a América—

—¿Ahora?—preguntó escéptico Brian.

—Si no te preocupes hablaré con el rey y el primer ministro, ellos lo entenderán—sin darle tiempo a contestar a Irlanda Arthur se fue a toda prisa, dejando al irlandés con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Y a ese que le pasa?—Irlanda no entendía nada, era leer la carta de su colonia y ponerse como loco.

Brian se acercó a la chimenea encendida, el idiota de su hermano con la prisa, hecho la carta en el fuego y después se fue, sin asegurarse de que se hubiera quemado completamente.

Agarró el Poker de la chimenea y alejo la carta de las llamas, por suerte no se había quemado del todo.

Con un pañuelo cogió con cuidado la carta, gran parte de lo que se escrito se había perdido pero todavía distinguir algunas palabras, _te hecho de menos._

Brian resopló, era obvio por las palabras dirigidas a su hermano que Inglaterra y su colonia tenían una relación, continuó intentando leer hasta que dos palabras hicieron que Irlanda ampliara los ojos de forma imposible y se frotara los ojos.

_Estoy embarazado._


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred estaba sentado en una silla mientras las colonias discutían el plato que prepararían.__

_—_¡Que no!—protestó Carolina del Sur.__

_—_¡Y yo te digo que este es un buen plato!—Connecticut estaba decidido a preparar la cena.__

_—_¿Tu plato? No creo que sea lo más indicado para los embarazos—contestó Maggie.__

_—_Perdona pero mi receta es de lo más sana y muy buena para el bebé—__

Los dos continuaron discutiendo hasta que Massachusetts decidió intervenir.__

_—_¿Que tal si los dos le preparáis vuestros platos a papá? Ya sabéis que ahora tiene más hambre que nunca—John sonrió cuando América protestó—Papá esta mañana te has comido nuestro desayuno—__

Alfred se sonrojó—Bueno ya sabes cuando estoy embarazado suelo comer un poco más—__

Todos los de la salarieron para vergüenza del mayor.__

Oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, curiosos por que no esperaban a nadie fueron a ver quien era y para su sorpresa fue Inglaterra.__

_—_Padre ¿que haces aquí?—preguntó Virginia curiosa, se suponía que no podría venir en una buena temporada.__

_—_Recibí la carta de tu madre ¿crees que me perdería el nacimiento de mi nuevo hijo?—sonrió Inglaterra, saludó a sus hijos y le dio un abrazo a América, nuevamente tendrían un hijo. Nunca se acostumbraría al asombro y alegría cada vez que le anunciaran un nuevo embarazo.__

_—_Yo también me alegro de verte—sonrió América, pero su sonrisa cayó—Vamos a tener otro hijo, un bebe. Pero no lo entiendo iggy, ya he dado a luz a nuestros trece hijos que personifican cada una de las trece colonias, ya no hay más colonias ¿quién será? ¿y si nace humano?—__

Inglaterra entendía sus preocupaciones ya no había más colonias que dar a luz y lo más probable es que fuera humano. Y a diferencia de sus otros hijos envejecería para algún día morir y era algo que aterrorizaba a Alfred.__

_—_No te preocupes, por ahora debes pasar el embarazo lo más tranquilo posible cuando nazca lo averiguaremos—__

América asintió y decidió ir a descansar un poco, Inglaterra aunque aparentaba fortaleza estaba preocupado, también había pensado en esa posibilidad pero tenía que ser fuerte para calmarlo.__

Las trece colonias también estaban asustadas, ellos tampoco podrían soportar que su hermanito o hermanita muriera pero por ahora solo podían esperar a que se resolviera y aclarara todo.__

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilamente y el embarazo de Alfred fue con normalidad sus hijos se empeñaban en ayudar y hacer las tareas sobre todo cuando ya estaba de ocho meses.__

La colonia no le gustaba estar quieto en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo pero ante la insistencia de los demás tuvo que dejar de hacer todo su trabajo y cuando estaba en los últimos momentos del embarazo ya no pudo hacer mucho sin que le doliera horrores la espalda y los tobillos.__

Finalmente América se puso de parto sus hijas Elizabeth, Grace y Evelyn le ayudaban Inglaterra estaba a su lado alentándolo hasta que finalmente dio a luz.__

_—_Es un niño—Virginia sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé lloroso, ella y sus hermanas lo limpiaron y envolvieron en una manta, Elizabeth frunció el ceño había algo en su nuevo hermanito...familiar.__

América cogió a su bebe y lo miró con una gran sonrisa, a su lado Arthur acarició la carita de su hijo. Alfred sonrió a su bebe cuando miró a su hija Virginia sorprendido.__

_—_Tranquilo Artie_—_lo calmó al ver la mirada preocupada de Inglaterra—No es humano es una personificación como nosotros—__

El alivio lleno a todos los presentes en la habitación su nuevo hermanito no moriría pero la duda les llegó ¿entonces quien era?__

Virginia cogió la mano de su padre Alfred—Él es Virginia ¿verdad?—__

Alfred asintió.__

_—_Vamos hermana ¿como es posible que sea Virginia? cuando tu ya eres la personificación de la colonia—Rhode Island cada vez entendía menos todo.__

_—_Tiene razón no hay dos personificaciones para una sola tierra—dijo Nueva Jersey.__

_—_La verdad es que es posible—Inglaterra ya entendía lo que pasaba y quien era su hijo—Italia es representada por dos naciones Italia y Romano que son Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur—__

Las dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidas y miraron a Elizabeth ¿quiere decir que él es...?__

_—_La otra parte de Virginia—contestó la joven sonriente—Él y yo somos la colonia de Virginia—__

América sonrió—Virginia Occidental—__

Pronto la habitación se llenó de gente las colonias arrullaron a su nuevo hermanito sorprendidos por la revelación.__

_—_De modo que él es también Virginia—Nueva York no salia de su asombro.__

_—_Por supuesto que lo es ¿no lo ves? Se ve que cuando crezca será un caballero sureño de modales impecables—dijo Elizabeth muy orgullosa.__

Desde que tuvo a su hermanito por primera vez en brazos tuvo una conexión con él como si fueran de la misma colonia y tuvieran la misma gente, era extraño pero también lleno de emoción. Estaba feliz de encontrar a Virginia Occidental.__

Alfred sonrió a su hija, Arthur estaba a su lado rodeando con el brazo sus hombros.__

_—_Oye Matt ¿me devuelves a mi hijo? Tengo que darle de comer—__

El canadiense que estaba acunando suavemente a su sobrino en brazos sonrió y le entrego a Alfred su hijo.__

_—_Es precioso Alfred—se volvió hacia el resto de sus sobrinos—Como todos vosotros a su edad ahora sois unos jóvenes estupendos—__

Las colonias resoplaron.__

_—_De esa te libras tío—contestó Jane sonriente—Y tranquilo no te culpamos nosotros también estamos encandilados con nuestro hermanito—__

Todos se rieron, mientras Alfred daba de comer Georgia decidió preguntarle a sus padres.__

_—_¿Como se llamara?—__

Inglaterra sonrió—Tu madre y yo lo pensamos Robert y al final nos decidimos por Thomas.__

Las colonias sonrieron a su hermanito mientras este comía.__

Unos días más tarde Alfred mecía a Thomas en su cuna cuando llamaron a la puerta.__

_—_Ya voy yo—Canadá abrió la puerta y se topó cara a cara con Francia.__

La nación sonrió a su antigua colonia, como lo había echado de menos.__

Matthew sintió como la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, se adelantó y abrazó a la nación Francis le correspondió gustoso. Cuando se separaron Canadá se dio cuenta y miro a su alrededor por si Inglaterra estaba allí, no sería nada bueno si se encontraba a Francis.__

_—_¿Que haces aquí Francia? Si te ve Arthur...—__

_—_No me importa lo que diga esa oveja negra—Inglaterra podía ponerse todo lo furioso que quisiera, él conocía a Inglaterra desde que eran niños no temía al inglés en absoluto.__

_—_¿Quien es Canadá?—América entró acunando a Thomas en su pecho, se quedó paralizado cuando vio quien era—Francis...—__

Francia sonrió a la colonia pero sorprendido cuando vio un pequeño paquete en los brazos de América y de entre las mantas se asomaba una diminuta mano. Alfred se acercó a la nación y lo abrazó con un brazo con cuidado de no molestar a su hijo, Francia todavía sorprendido tardo en abrazarlo teniendo cuidado con el pequeño.__

_—_¡Caramba Alfred! No me esperaba esto ¿otro petit? Tú y Angleterre no perdéis tiempo—la nación sonrió coquetamente quien se rió ante el sonrojo del joven—Bueno ¿y quien es este angelito?—__

_—_Es Thomas Kirkland Virginia Occidental—__

El francés lo miró sorprendido viendo si era una broma pero por la cara de las dos colonias no lo era.__

_—_Lo sé, nosotros tampoco nos lo creíamos pero de hecho lo es—__

Ambos hermanos le explicaron a Francia para que lo entendiera, Francis estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que naciera una parte de Virginia pero ha habido naciones que personificaban a un solo país y al parecer también colonias.__

_—_¿Puedo cogerlo?—__

Alfred le tendió el bebé y Francis lo cogió con cuidado y sonrió, Thomas todavía no tenía mucho pelo pero se podía ver que en un principio sería rubio, tenia los ojos cerrados pero siendo un recién nacido sus ojos sería de color azul.__

_—_Parece que ha heredado las cejas de su padre, pero a diferencia de él al pequeño Virginia le sentaran bien—__

América y Canadá se rieron, los tres fueron al salón a hablar y Francia les contaba lo que le pasó durante ese tiempo poco después vinieron el resto de colonias, los chicos se alegraron de ver a Francis.__

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y contándose todo lo que paso desde la última vez que lo vieron.__

_—_¿Que haces tu aquí rana?—__

Todos se volvieron hacia el imperio que estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los puños tan apretados que los nudillosse volvieron blancos. Si ese francés se creía que podía estar aquí como si nada estaba muy equivocado.__

_—_Tranquilo Angleterre solo vine de visita y me he llevado esta sorpresa—__

Los ojos de la nación se estrecharon al ver a Thomas en sus brazos.__

_—_No te lo repetiré dos veces rana, suelta a mi hijo—dijo en voz amenazadora.__

Francia enarcó una ceja—Tranquilízate Arthur ¿no queras montar una escena? ¿verdad?—Francis tendió el bebé a América quien lo cogió rápidamente presintiendo que podría estallar una pelea.__

_—_Lárgate de aquí y no te acerques más a mis colonias—__

Virginia, furiosa encaró a su padre—¿Tus colonias? ¿y se puede saber que demonios es eso de que Francis no puede vernos?—__

Arthur miró a su hija sintiendo que su ira se desinflamaba un poco, se mordió la lengua, quería golpearse a si mismo por decir aquello.__

_—_No es eso Elizabeth pero él perdió la guerra y ahora no lo quiero cerca, sobre todo de vosotros—__

Massachusetts se levantó hecho una furia, por un tiempo se contuvo por el nacimiento de su hermano pero esto era demasiado ya no lo aguantaba más.__

_—_¿Y? Tú y Francia habéis luchado muchas guerras en el pasado y antes nos permitías verlo y él quería ver al tío Canadá ¿que ha cambiado ahora?—__

_—_¿Que, que ha cambiado? ¡Porque no lo quiero más aquí John lo único que hace es ser un mal ejemplo para vosotros!—__

Tanto Massachusetts como el resto lo miraron estupefactos.__

_—_De verdad Angleterre ¿en serio crees eso?—__

_—_¿No? Pues últimamente están rebeldes me cuestionan a mi y al rey—__

América le paso Virginia Occidental a Connecticut y se paró enfrente de Arthur.__

_—_¿Y no te has parado a pensar que si estamos últimamente así no es por Francia sino por ti? ¡Los impuestos, la maldita guerra! ¡todo! Además si hablas de mal ejemplo deberías mirarte a ti ¡corsario!—__

Las trece colonias estuvieron de acuerdo, Richard intentaba calmar a su hermano que con el alboroto se puso a llorar.__

Inglaterra miró a las colonias y sin decir más abandonó la habitación, pero antes de irse decidió decirle una última cosa a Francia.__

_—_Te quiero fuera de aquí enseguida—__

Francis decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse para que se calmaran las cosas allí.__

_—_Mejor me voy—se puso su abrigo y les sonrió—Tranquilos y me alegro de veros—__

Canadá se adelantó y abrazó a la nación más vieja sintiendo que no lo vería en mucho tiempo y eso le revolvió el estómago.__

Francia dio sus últimas despedidas y se marchó.__

Canadá miro a su hermano y sobrinos, todos tenían la misma expresión.__

_—_Sé que estáis enfadados pero Inglaterra...—__

_—_Ni se te ocurra justificarlo tío Matt—Massachusetts miraba el suelo para luego levantar la vista y mirarlo directamente a los ojos—No hay ninguna justificación que pueda valer—__

Las colonias se marcharon con menos humor del que estaban antes, América cogió de nuevo a su hijo dándole las gracias a Connecticut y se fue.__

Canadá vio como una fisura se abría entre ellos, solo esperaba con todo su ser que no se convirtiera en una profunda grieta irreparable.


	12. Chapter 12

John se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, pensativo y harto de la situación, miró a los soldados británicos haciendo patrullas, irritado.__

El primer ministro inglés, decidió que las colonias tendrían fuerzas militares británicas desplegadas, Massachusetts y su gente protestaron por los impuestos y desafiaban al rey, y su padre decidió que lo mejor era hacer algo así.__

Arrugó la frente, le pusieron esos malditos impuestos y con las tropas allí solo aumentaban más los gastos ¿en que estaban pensando? Massachusetts cuestionaba la cordura del rey.__

Sin mencionar que tenían que alojar a esos soldados en sus casas lo ponía fuera de sí.__

La colonia sacudió la cabeza y saliendo del juzgado vio a John Adams, sonrió y saludó al hombre. Le caía muy bien el señor Adams eran amigos y era uno de los pocos que sabían quien era en realidad.__

De vez en cuando lo visitaba a su casa y lo invitaban a cenar, jugaba con sus hijos que le recordaban a sus hermanos y charlaban con John y su primo Sam.__

John era uno de los que opusieron a la ley del sello, diciendo que violaba sus derechos como ingleses, su padre América y hermanos intentaron tener representación que los ayudara pero Inglaterra se negó.__

Massachusetts cada vez estaba más frutado con su padre y podía notar como a su gente le pasaba lo mismo.__

_—_Hola John ¿como te va?—el hombre preocupado vio las ojeras de la colonia, sabia que el pobre chico estaba preocupado y estresado por los impuestos y la tensión cada vez mayor entre su gente y los británicos.__

_—_Ya sabe señor Adams cansado pero bien—pero cuando vio la suspicacia en el rostro del hombre supo que no se lo podría ocultar—Estos impuestos nos tienen indignados y alterados, mis hermanos están igual pero no tan mal como aquí. Esto parece un barril de pólvora que en cualquier momento estallará—__

John miró al joven con comprensión, tenía que ser duro para una colonia vivir en tiempos difíciles.__

_—_¿No has podido hablar con Inglaterra?—__

La mención de ese nombre hizo que Massachusetts pareciera que había mordido un limón.__

_—_No hemos podido y te agradecería que no mencionaras ese nombre—últimamente no quería ni oír su nombre.__

Adams observó con seriedad a la colonia—Sé que estás resentido y son nuestra gente pero sigue siendo tu padre—__

_—_Lo es, pero no le da derecho a tratarnos así—__

Adams iba a decir algo más cuando se oyó un estruendo de disparos.__

¡BUM!__

Al mismo tiempo Massachusetts se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.__

_—_¡John! ¿¡que te pasa!?—el hombre se apresuró a coger a la colonia con cuidado y se asustó al ver que estaba escupiendo sangre, también se estaba formando una mancha de sangre en la ropa justo donde estaba el corazón.__

Massachusetts parecía que se había olvidado de que estaba con él, tenía la mirada frenética y no paraba de decir—No, No, ¡NO!—__

Con un impulso desesperado escapó del agarre de John y salio corriendo y tambaleándose.__

_—_¡JOHN, ESPERA!—el pobre hombre como pudo corrió con todas sus fuerzas en busca del muchacho ¿que le había pasado? Siguió buscando hasta que encontró a Massachusetts de rodillas mientras tosía sangre y miraba delante de él horrorizado.__

_—_¡John! ¿que ocurre?—miro hacia donde estaba centrado y se quedo sin aliento—Oh Dios...—__

Las personas se estaban dispersando asustadas y gritando, el humo todavía se veía de los disparos y en el suelo se encontraban personas heridas, algunos se movían otros en cambio no lo hacían.__

_—_¡NO!—Massachusetts intentó llegar a ellos ver si estaban bien, su gente...sentía el dolor en el pecho como si él también hubiera recibido una bala.__

_—_Vamonosde aquí necesitas ayuda—__

_—_¡JOHN!—__

John Adams se volvió hacia el dueño de esa voz, era su primo Sam que venía corriendo hacia ellos.__

_—_¿Que hacéis aquí?—__

_—_Oímos el disparo y John se puso de repente así, se fue corriendo hasta que lo encontré aquí—__

_—_Tienes que llevártelo necesita a un doctor—ambos agarraron a la colonia pero el se revolvió como un animal salvaje.__

_—_No lo necesito, no moriré pero ellos necesitan ayuda—__

_—_No te preocupes he avisado a un doctor recibirán tratamiento y tú también—__

_—_Procurad que ellos sean los primeros—__

Los dos asintieron sabiendo que no había nada que hacer John era una de las personas más tercas que habían conocido.__

Ambos hombres ayudados de otros ciudadanos atendieron a los heridos, mientras Massachusetts observaba con lagrimas en los ojos de rabia e impotencia, sintiéndose un inútil de no poder evitarlo.__

Esa noche John lloró junto a su gente.__

Elizabeth estaba en el escritorio haciendo el trabajo y tomando un poco de té.__

_—_Señorita Kirkland—__

Virginia levantó la vista de sus papeles—¿Que sucede Marcus?—preguntó extrañada, el hombre sin decir palabra le tendió un periódico.__

Elizabeth lo cogió y empezó a leerlo. La colonia estaba en shocky horrorizada cuando terminó de leer. Sin decir nada se levantó y fue a su dormitorio a preparar sus cosas, no tenía ninguna duda de que los demás también se habrían enterado.__

Puso ropa y enseres necesarios en una maleta para el viaje a toda prisa, John tenía que estar pasándolo mal seguramente este en casa de padre. Cogió la maleta y pidió un carruaje para el viaje.__

_—_¿Gales has visto a tu hermano?—__

El galés se volvió hacia Francia—Está paseando en su caballo en estos momentos ¿pasa algo Francis?—la nación estaba pálida y agitada.__

Francia miró al hombre—Ha ocurrido algo en la colonia de Massachusetts—__

_—_¿Otra vez alborotando?—en ese momento vino Arthur a caballo, desmontó y se acercó molesto a ellos—¿Que han hecho esta vez?—esos colonos y su hijo eran cada vez más problemáticos.__

_—_Monlapin, no es lo que han hecho ellos sino lo que esta vez les habéis hecho—__

Inglaterra lo miró sin comprender, cogió el periódico que le tendía y lo leyó. Arthur se puso pálido y maldijo de forma que si lo oyeran le lavarían la boca. Gales que veía todo sin comprender nada arrebató la hoja y lo leyó.__

Inglaterra se pasó la mano por el cabello, Massachusetts tenía que estar herido y hundido por esto. Las cosas estaban mal en las colonias sobre todo en la bahía de Massachusetts, los colonos y John tenían disputas con los británicos y cada vez era peor.__

John cada vez le cuestionaba más y lo desafiaba además de discutir sin parar, pero jamás quiso que esto pasara. Miró a Francia también estaba preocupado, aunque a Inglaterra le doliera admitirlo la rana quería a sus hijos como si fueran suyos y el francés estaría ansioso por saber como estaba John.__

Dilan silbó—Las cosas están peor allí, Inglaterra la reacción de las demás colonias podría ser violenta—__

Arthur no contestó y se metió en el palacio.__

Alfred curó como pudo la herida de John, se había formado una fea costra alrededor de la herida, Massachusetts no dijo nada mientras presionaban el paño contra ella. Aunque debía doler horrores el apenas hizo un gesto.__

América negó con la cabeza—Siempre tan cabezota John—__

_—_Eso o es más terco que una mula, de hecho es una mula—__

Ambos se volvieron hacia el visitante, John en cuanto lo vio se recostó en su cama rodando los ojos, genial el que faltaba.__

Nueva York sonrió a su hermano, en realidad cuando se enteró de la noticia fue como un rayo a ver como estaba su hermanito muerto de preocupación por él.__

_—_Deberías llamarlo voluntad de hierro—contraatacó John no dispuesto a dejar que se burlen de él.__

Alfred estaba exasperado ¿no podían dejar de pelearse ni en momentos así? Pero sonrió, Massachusetts estuvo deprimido hasta que vino James.__

_—_Por cierto el resto de tus hermanos llegaran en los próximos días—América cogió un baso de agua y se lo tendió a la colonia que bebió agradecida—Y uno de ellos no aceptó un no por respuesta hasta que accedí que le dejáramos verte.__

_—_¿Quien?—preguntó curioso por que ni en sueños iba a ser el tonto de James.__

_—_¡Joooooohnn!—unos pequeños pasos contra el suelo de madera resonaron como una estampida de caballos.__

En la habitación entro con un gran estruendo una versión en miniatura de Inglaterra de unos dos años, excepto por que tenía la energía y efusividadde América.__

Massachusetts sonrió a u hermano pequeño—¡Thomas! Cuanto tiempo y veo que has crecido—__

Virginia Occidental saltó a la cama.__

_—_¡Cuidado Thomas tu hermano esta enfermo y necesita descanso!—__

John se rio y abrazó con cuidado a su revoltoso hermano—No te preocupes así me distraigo—__

La pequeña colonia hizo un mohín_—_¿eta enfemo?—le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió—Ya eta un beso se cura—__

Massachusetts sonrió ante las payasadas de su adorable hermanito, conmovido por el gesto.__

_—_Si estoy enfermo Tom pero ahora estoy mejor gracias a ti pequeño—__

La colonia sonrió y Nueva York sonriente cogió a su hermanito quien también le dio un beso en la mejilla.__

_—_Gracias renacuajo pero yo no estoy de enfermo—__

_—_Posi acaso—__

James se rió y miro a su padre y hermano decidiendo que necesitaban hablar, se fue con Virginia__

_—_Mejor nos vamos puedo oír una barriga que gruñe furiosa—__

_—_No ez vedad—pero la tripa de Thomas resonó.__

Nueva York sonrió triunfalmente—Lo que pensaba venga vamos a comer algo para calmar ese estomago tuyo—__

Ambos se fueron y América miró a su hijo que había recuperado su expresión cenicienta.__

_—_¿Como lo llevas?—__

_—_¿Que como lo llevo? A mi gente le han disparado—__

_—_También son mi gente John, se como te sientes—__

Massachusetts se sintió mal, a veces se olvidaba que su padre personificaba las trece colonias, eso tenia que ser duro.__

_—_Lo sé, lo siento es que todo ha sido de locos— John miro la herida de su padre—¿y como estas tu?—__

Alfred se llevó la mano al pecho el también recibió una herida de lo que llamaban ahora la masacre de Boston. Pero no tan pronunciada como la herida de John.__

Cuando algo sucedía a una de las colonias su personificación también lo sufría, América al personificarlos a todos también pero en menor daño que a sus hijos. Pero a la vez era peor para él por que a ellos solo les pasaba en sus tierras pero al ser América lo que le sucediera a esos lugares le sucedería a él.__

_—_Bien mejor que antes, ahora debes centrarte en descansar y yo en vigilar que tus hermanos no destruyan la casa—__

Massachusetts sonrió, América se despidió y cerro la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Estáis listos?—les susurró Massachusetts a sus compañeros.__

Los hombres asintieron, se veían asustados pero también decididos a llevar a cabo lo que estaban a punto de hacer.__

Hacer que sus protestas llegaran a los oídos del rey.__

La última ley, el acta del té había enfurecido a los colonos. Los últimos impuestos que las colonias tenían que pagar y sin consulta en el Parlamento los tenía hartos y ahora esta nueva ley, pues bien John ya no lo toleraría más.__

_—_Si, ya todos están en sus puestos—John Hancock, vigilaba discretamente por si unos ojos no deseados los descubrían.__

_—_Bien pues ¡adelante!—__

La colonia junto a los demás, disfrazados de indios, abordaron las naves reduciendo enseguida a la tripulación. Mientras hacían esto una multitud se congregaba en el puerto junto a los soldados británicos.__

_—_Chicos es la hora—__

John junto con varios hombres lanzaron cajas de té por la borda, Massachusetts se sintió genial al hacer esto por que así les manifestaban a los que estaban al otro lado del mar lo que pensaban de sus impuestos y lucharían por sus derechos.__

Las personas que se encontraban en el puerto les animaban y gritaban jubilosos, Massachusetts y los demás continuaron echando el té al mar.__

_—_¡¿Que diablos ha ocurrido?!—furioso Inglaterra arrojo los papeles de su escritorio.__

Alistair sonrió divertido ante la rabia de su hermano menor, lo mismo le pasaba a Brian.__

El inglés miró atentamente a sus dos hermanos, como le gustaría tirarlos por la ventana pero en ese momento apareció el primer ministro.__

Arthur inmediatamente intentó ocultar su enfado y tener una apariencia calmada ante el ministro, el hombre tenía el rostro en una mueca y se veía algo rojo. Era obvio que también recibió las noticias de lo ocurrido en Boston.__

_—_Lord North—saludaron hombre.__

Les devolvió el saludo y miro hacia Escocia e Irlanda—Si no les importa tengo un asunto que hablar con su hermano—__

Los dos hombres dejaron la habitación, el silencio pareció una eternidad para Arthur mientras Frederick miraba el ventanal con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda.__

Inglaterra decidió romper el hielo—Señor ministro supongo que ya se habrá enterado de lo ocurrido—__

_—_¿En Massachusetts? Si el rey cuando se enteró, tuvo un ataque de ira—__

Arthur hizo una mueca, no le extrañaba que el rey Jorge se pusiera así y daba gracias de no estar presente.__

_—_Lo sé, me ocuparé de arreglarlo—__

_—_¿Como Arthur?—dirigiéndose por su nombre y mostrando por fin su irritabilidad—Tu colonia no deja de causar problemas junto a esos alborotadores, no es la primera vez que hace algo así—__

No lo era no, los hijos de la Libertad, como se hacían llamar ellos, provocaron otros incidentes.__

_—_Lo sé no tenían derecho de hacer algo así, los impuestos son necesarios por los gastos de la guerra—__

_—_Pues parece que tus colonias no opinan lo mismo—dijo con acidez el hombre—Haz algo para meter en vereda a tu hijo Inglaterra, debe ser castigado junto a los demás. Si sigue así las demás colonias podrían seguir su ejemplo y que el caos estalle en todas las colonias.__

La nación asintió estando de acuerdo—Por supuesto lord North haré lo que sea necesario y mi hijo aprenderá por las buenas o por las malas que debe obedecernos.__

El primer ministro se despidió y Arthur se sirvió un trago de whisky ¿como se descontroló todo así?__

Y sabía la respuesta su hijo rebelde, Massachusetts. El solo pensar en él y en esos rebeldes hizo que la sangre le hirviera, John desde hace mucho no estaba de acuerdo en como se manejaban las cosas pero ahora se rebelaba abiertamente contra él.__

Lo peor era que las noticias habían abarcado a las otras colonias y expresaron rechazo por lo ocurrido en la masacre de Boston, ¡pero no fue culpa de sus soldados y al final fueron absueltos!__

Sus demás hijos seguían el ejemplo de su hermano, Rhode Island junto otros hijos de la libertad incendiaron el barco HMS Gaspée y por otro lado Alfred no se los impedía a ninguno.__

Dejando el vaso en la mesa se puso en pie bruscamente. Hablaría con el rey y el parlamento para que pusieran unas sanciones.__

Las colonias aprenderían que no podrían hacer lo que quisiera, estaba claro que fue muy blando con ellos pero ahora sabrían porque era el imperio británico.__

_—_¿Es una broma verdad? Por favor dime que no es verdad—__

América miró a John deseando decirle que no lo era pero la realidad era distinta. Massachusetts y las otras colonias se habían congregado a su alrededor protestando por las nuevas leyes.__

Las leyes Punitivas. A la colonia le entraron ganas de arrojar la carta al fuego.__

_—_¡Estas leyes son injustas e intolerables!—Virginia estaba indignada por estas leyes, el resto estaba igual.__

Como respuesta al motín del té el parlamento decretó una serie de nuevas leyes como castigo, entre los que estaba el cierre del puerto de Boston, limitar el gobierno en Massachusetts y que no se pudieran realizar juicios en la colonia sino en gran Bretaña. Además de alojar a tropas.__

_—_¿Que esperabas Elizabeth? Después de que tiraran el té por la borda—dijo Nueva York con la voz seca.__

_—_¿Y que querías que hiciera james? ¿quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras nos exprimen?—replicó Massachusetts.__

_—_¡BASTA TODOS!—__

Las colonias dejaron de discutir, Alfred respiró hondo antes de continuar.__

_—_Sé que estáis furiosos por los últimos acontecimientos y yo también, pero discutiendo entre nosotros no se resolverá nada—__

Asintieron ya más calmados.__

_—_¿Y que pasará ahora?—pregunto Maryland.__

_—_Tendremos que esperar a que se calmen las cosas tal vez la corona cambie de parecer—dijo Robert.__

Massachusetts apretó los labios sabiendo que eso no sucedería, pero comprendía que Georgia no quería que esto fuera a más.__

_—_No podemos saberlo con seguridad hijo—contestó América, compartiendo los mismos pensamientos que John—Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa y tú Massachusetts—miró a su hijo—Procura no meterte en más líos—__

Pero sabía que era como hablarle a una pared y Massachusetts no se echaríaatrás y Alfred lo sabía porque eran su gente y aunque entendía el por qué de sus acciones no quería que se metieran en más problemas.__

Pero por desgracia aquello era solo el principio para todos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Primer congreso continental.**

América suspiró mientras veía a los delegados discutir, él y las otras colonias se encontraban en Filadelfia, Pensilvania. Susan se mostró entusiasta en ayudar en lo que pudiera y acogió a los distintos representantes en la ciudad.

Y allí estaban, los delegados no dejaban de discutir la situación que había en Boston y muchos reprochaban a los habitantes de Massachusetts (y a John mismo) el haber provocado el conflicto con el imperio británico.

Miró alrededor de la sala, sus hijos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas con los delegados, Massachusetts estaba con algunos de sus delegados que reconoció como John Adams, su primo Sam Adams y John Hancock. Su hija Virginia estaba con Thomas Jefferson y otro hombre que reconoció como George Washington.

La reunión se prolongó durante horas hasta que decidieron posponerla, América se reunió con sus hijos.

—¡Es inútil!—John estaba enfadado—No querrán ayudar—

—Entiéndelo John—intervino Noah—No quieren ir en contra de la corona y están preocupados por las consecuencias—

Massachusetts miró a su hermano Carolina del Norte—Pero es que ya estamos sufriendo las consecuencias Noah—

Virginia se adelantó—Ten paciencia John esto lleva tiempo, mis delegados os apoyan—

La colonia se apartó el pelo de la cara cansado—Lo sé y gracias Elizabeth y a los demás, pero mi gente está en una situación difícil—

Inglaterra había enviado más soldados entre ellos al general Thomas Gage quien fue nombrado gobernador real de Massachusetts, quitando el gobierno civil.

América le puso una mano en el hombro—Sé que es duro con todo lo que ha pasado pero eso nunca ha podido contigo ni con los habitantes de Massachusetts ellos al igual que tú, sabrán resistir—

—No lo pongo en duda—dijo una voz solemne.

Se volvieron hacia George Washington, el hombre se acercó a ellos y les dio un educado saludo.

—Este caballero es George Washington—Virginia les presentó. Las colonias y George se saludaron.

—He hablado con sus delegados Massachusetts, son muy valientes al igual que usted—

John sonrió—Gracias señor pero ellos son más duros que yo—

El hombre le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y asintió se volvió hacia todos—Ha sido un placer conocerlos—

—Lo mismo—respondieron a coro.

Alfred se dirigió al hombre—Gracias por animarles—

—No tiene porque América yo y los demás les apoyamos y consideramos todo esto injusto para las colonias y sus gentes—

Se despidió del hombre y la nación volvió con sus hijos.

—¿Ese es George Washington?—preguntó Nueva Jersey impresionada con el hombre.

—Si—dijo con orgullo Elizabeth—Es un caballero que lucho en la guerra franco-india—

—La verdad es que impresiona—dijo Alfred, el hombre inspiraba confianza y era la clase de líder en el que uno podía contar para resolver situaciones difíciles, era tranquilo y callado pero su sola presencia llamaba la atención.

—Bueno vamos a comer y volver a la reunión—

Horas más tarde, al terminar el congreso.

Massachusetts y los delegados salieron de allí furiosos, se despidieron y luego se fueron.

América mismo estaba lleno de ira ¿pensaban que la mejor solución era escribir una Declaración de Derechos y Agravios junto a una petición al rey?, ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo y serviría de poco o nada.

Todavía resonaba en sus oídos la exclamación furiosa de John.

¡Son unos ingenuos! ¿¡creen que escribiendo una carta les harán caso!? ¡eso no servirá de nada!

Las otras colonias pensaban lo mismo pero no podían hacer mucho, la decisión estaba tomaba pero sabía que la gente de Boston no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y Alfred no pudo evitar el temor de que empeoraría.

**Lexington.**

—¡despertad enseguida!—

John Hancock, Samuel Adams y Massachusetts se despertaron, Paul revere respiraba agitadamente.

—Paul ¿que ocurre?—el hombre se veía ansioso y Massachusetts supo que las noticias debían ser malas.

—Vienen los británicos, Warren me mandó aquí para avisaros—

Aquello bastó para que recogieran sus cosas y se prepararan para irse.

—¿Como?—preguntó John Hancock

—Varios regulares se dirigen a Concord, han descubierto las tiendas de armas y municiones que tenemos en Concord y otras tropas británicas vienen hacía aquí para capturaros—

La colonia maldijo, si atrapaban a Sam y John y descubrían las municiones todo se perdería.

—John, Sam, lo mejor sera que os marchéis yo me quedaré a ayudar—

Sam se adelantó preocupado—Si los británicos te capturan y descubren quien eres...—

Massachusetts ya podía imaginar lo que pasaría sería capturado y puesto bajo custodia de su padre, ya podía ver la ira del imperio cuando descubriera todo esto, pero no podía esconderse eternamente.

—No os preocupéis estaré bien no me dejaré capturar así como así, pero vosotros tenéis que correr y avisar en Concord—

Los hombres asintieron a regañadientes y se fueron cada uno a un sitio distinto, Massachusetts esperaban que estuvieran bien y preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

John preparó su fusil junto a los demás hombres mientras esperaban la llegada de las tropas.

—Como siempre provocando entuertos ¿no hijo?—

La colonia se volvió y sonrió a su padre América los dos se abrazaron.

—Padre ¿que haces aquí?—

—Escuche rumores y además lo percibí, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras os vais a jugar la vida—

Massachusetts sonrió sintiéndose mejor al ver a su padre a su lado, puede que fuera una colonia que desafiara al mayor imperio del mundo pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

Alfred sonrió a su hijo, no podía soportar ver como sus hijos y su gente sufrían por culpa de Arthur todo tenía un límite, América saldría a defenderlos con uñas y dientes incluso contra Inglaterra mismo.

—¡VIENEN LOS REGULARES!—

América y Massachusetts prepararon sus armas y aproximándose hacia ellos venían varias tropas, el oficial en su caballo miraba a los milicianos con desdén, como si fueran sin importancia algo que molestó a las dos colonias.

—¡Rendios! ¡Por orden de su majestad quedáis arrestados!—

—¡No pensamos entregarnos, largaos!—dijo iracundo un miliciano.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire, los hombres de ambos bandos se prepararon para disparar.

—¡No disparéis hasta que lo hagan ellos!—era lo que se decía en ambos bandos.

John apretaba su arma mientras vigilaba a los británicos, América estaba en guardia.

¡BUM!

Se oyó el sonido de un disparo y ese fue el desencadenante para que empezaran a dispararse los británicos y los milicianos.

—¡FUEGO!—

El lugar se llenó de disparos, pero los colonos pronto se vieron abrumados y tuvieron que retirarse, los supervivientes se refugiaron en un lugar seguro.

John se apoyó en un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento ¿quien fue el que efectuó ese disparo?

América pensaba en los mismo no tenía idea de quien había comenzado todo.

—Ahora enviaran a más hombres si descubren la munición—

—No te preocupes—le tranquilizó John—Les han avisado—

Los dos sabían que después de ese día nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	15. Chapter 15

Inglaterra estaba reunido con varias naciones, Francia, Portugal, España, Prusia y sus hermanos, además de otras naciones.

Arthur comía y charlaba animadamente con Gilbert cuando un sirviente vino rápidamente.

—¿Si? ¿que ocurre?—

—Mi señor lo necesitan urgentemente—

—Ahora estoy reunido—

—Señor, el primer ministro y el rey requieren de su asistencia me dijeron que le informara que es un asunto urgente—

Arthur sintió una opresión en el pecho, si el ministro y el rey le decían que fuera urgentemente es que realmente debía ser grave.

—Si comprendo—dejo la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó volviéndose a las naciones que habían observado todo el intercambio curiosas—Perdonad pero ha surgido un imprevisto y me requieren de inmediato—

Francis enarcó una ceja con suspicacia mientras sus hermanos estaban curiosos y se les veía sonrientes ante la perspectiva de que tal vez Inglaterra estuviera en un lío y se llevara una bronca del rey y el ministro.

Portugal lo miró preocupado y Prusia lo estudiaba con esa sonrisa suya.

No queriendo estar más tiempo Inglaterra se despidió de las naciones y fue de la habitación.

Inglaterra, dominado por la ira, tiraba muebles y arrojaba libros y otros objetos. Las noticias que le informaron lo dejaron blanco e incrédulo pero luego su visión se puso roja ¡como se atrevían a traicionarlos!

El primer ministro y el rey que se veia absolutamente furioso le informaron de lo ocurrido en Lexington y Concord así como en otros lugares.

Massachusetts estaba detrás de eso ¡como no! Esos malditos traidores le habían demostrado varias veces su traición y John no se quedaba atrás.

Unos rebeldes iniciaron una serie de batallas contra las tropas reales, fue donde comenzó todo esto, los colonos y soldados se dispararon y los traidores tuvieron que retirarse.

Pero no les fue tan bien en Concord, fueron allí en busca de las armas y municiones que tenían ocultas la milicia pero los milicianos los estaban esperando y se resistieron y derrotó a tres compañías de soldados británicos. Los milicianos fueron recibiendo refuerzo adicionales del oeste, aumentando su número los soldados se retiraron.

Apretó tanto los labios que pensó que le saldría sangre, su hijo había ido demasiado lejos había intentado antes ponerlo en su sitio pero estaba claro que eso no le echaría atrás, estaba claro que los métodos que usó para doblegarlo eran blandos esta vez no lo sería.

Lo que más le dolió es que según los informes Alfred estaba con el en la batalla del lado de esos rebeldes. Sintió una puñalada en el pecho al saberlo y su rabia aumento más dejando nada más que pensamientos desagradables en él.

_He sido demasiado indulgente pero se acabó, ahora verán por que era uno de los piratas más temidos._

—John—

Massachusetts se volvió hacia su padre América a su lado iban los dos Adams y Hancock se preparaban para ir de nuevo a Filadelfia para otro congreso continental.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?—

El joven negó con la cabeza—Tenemos que recuperar Boston y los británicos presentarán batalla, tengo que luchar junto a nuestra gente—

—Eso y en parte es que no quieres llevarte una bronca de parte de tus hermanos ¿no?—

Massachusetts simuló un temblor—Buff, prefiero enfrentarme solo a todo un ejército británico en vez de su ira, sobre todo la de Elizabeth—

Los hombres se rieron John era capaz de hacer reír en la situaciones más desfavorables.

Alfred abrazó a su hijo—Cuídate y no hagas ninguna locura—

—Tu me conoces padre por supuesto que lo haré—

Los hombres se marcharon, mientras John observaba su partida la sonrisa que tenía se fue dejando rastro al cansancio y el dolor.

No había querido preocupar a su padre y a los demás por eso John ocultaba como estaba en realidad. Estaba cansado, el estrés de la próxima guerra le hacía mella en él y en sus hombres, pero no se dejaría vencer.

_Cometes un gran error en subestimarnos Inglaterra tu y tus hombres lo veréis._

Lucharía hasta el ultimo aliento hasta que recuperaran Boston. Se llevó una mano al pecho, desde que se apoderaron de su ciudad sentía un dolor como un aguijón pero al mismo tiempo le faltara algo.

_Aquí me tienes Inglaterra si quieres guerra la tendrás._

**Segundo Congreso continental.**

La sala estaba en un completo histerismo si antes en el primer congreso continental, estaban todos alterados y sin parar de discutir ahora era un completo caos, debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Massachusetts.

Uno de los delegados de Pensilvania Dickinson que desde un principio se opuso a la guerra protestó contra los delegados de Massachusetts, acusándolos de todo esto.

John Adams se levantó de su asiento pidiendo a todos silencio para hablar—Por favor señores necesitamos ayuda para hacer frente a los británicos han tomado Boston—

—¿Y de quien sino es la culpa?, ustedes que iniciaron todo esto—les acuso un delegado de Nueva York.

América vio como Georgia tomaba la palabra en esta ocasión pudo venir al congreso junto a sus delegados la otra vez no pudo—Disculpe señor Adams ¿donde está Massachusetts?—

—Se encuentra sitiando Boston junto a los demás hombres nos pidió que os diera disculpas en su nombre por no poder asistir—

Robert los miró preocupado al igual que los demás—¿Mi hermano se ha quedado allí solo para enfrentarse a los británicos?—

Rhode Island se levantó alarmada sobresaltando a sus delegados—¿Pero que hace allí? ¿y si lo hieren o atrapan?—preguntó Grace.

—Por favor calmaos el quería quedarse allí con sus hombres para recuperar su capital entendedlo—América intentó calmarlos.

Las colonias a pesar de estar molestas con su hermano lo entendían tenían sitiada su capital. Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

La reunión se terminó hasta el día siguiente América y las otras colonias hablaban con los delegados de Massachusetts.

—Tranquilos si recibimos noticias de Boston os avisaremos—dijo John Adams.

Alfred asintió aun sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—Lo sé—


	16. Chapter 16

John desde su posición observaba preocupado las líneas británicas en cualquier momento podría empezar la batalla. Habían ubicado sus defensas en Breed Hill y Bunker Hill, cavando zanjas y paredes de tierra además de trincheras.

—John—la colonia se volvió hacia el coronel William Prescott, el hombre era un soldado veterano y firme que era capaz de mantener a las tropas poco disciplinadas en orden.

—¿Si señor?—

—He pedido refuerzos no tardarán en venir—miro al frente británico—Ellos también han tenido refuerzos por lo que veo así que es mejor prepararnos—

Massachusetts asintió y se colocó en su posición, a su lado estaban sus hombres esperando el momento en que empezara la batalla.

¡BUM!

—¡Preparaos, abrid fuego!—

La batalla comenzó, los soldados británicos parecía que no se acababan nunca, daba igual cuantos eliminaran seguían viniendo. Por suerte pidieron refuerzos del primer y de el tercer Regimiento de New Hampshire y hombres de Connecticut. Sonrió con afecto sentía una gran gratitud hacía las personas que les ayudaban y sus hermanos.

La lucha se prolongó una eternidad para John, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que alcanzaran el reducto pero se negó a rendirse. La munición y la pólvora se terminaron y tuvieron que recurrir a las bayonetas. Los casacas rojas al final los invadieron, Massachusetts peleaba como ferocidad pero eran demasiados hasta que un soldado le disparó en una pierna, se quedó sin aliento.

—¡John!—uno de sus compañeros fue hacia pero Massachusetts negó con la cabeza.

—¡VETE!, ¡SI NO TE ATRAPARÁN TAMBIÉN, VE CON ELLOS!—

El hombre a regañadientes asintió, John apretó los dientes se levantó y continuó luchando, con su bayoneta le atravesó el pecho a un soldado. Pronto se vio rodeado de regulares y cada vez que alguno lo atacaba John se revolvía como un animal salvaje y contraatacaba, al final había varios soldados muertos a sus pies.  
Massachusetts estaba al borde del colapso, tenía numerosas heridas de bala y bayonetas, pero siguió luchando.

—¡Señor tenemos un problema!—

El oficial William Howe se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres.

—¿Que ocurre?—todavía estaban evaluando la pérdida de sus hombres que debían ser terriblemente altas.  
—Hay un colono que todavía opone resistencia pero eso no es lo raro—Howe frunció el ceño ese colono debería haberse rendido, debía ser o muy valiente o estar loco. El hombre siguió al soldado y lo que vio lo dejo mudo de sorpresa.

Todavía de pie a pesar de la gravedad de sus numerosas heridas y con una docena de soldados muertos a sus pies, un miliciano joven y ensangrentado presentaba batalla sin cuartel a los soldados. Howe estaba sorprendido de que todavía pudiera sostenerse en pie y mucho menos luchar.

Uno de los soldados se cansó y le disparó justo en el corazón, el hombre cayo y se desplomó, todos pensaban que se había acabado pero para sorpresa y horror de todos volvió a ponerse en pie y con unos furiosos y desafiantes ojos verdes saco un cuchillo y se lo lanzó al que le había disparado dándole justo en la frente.

—¿Que es?—preguntó uno de los soldados con temor—¿Acaso esto es brujería?—

Howe no dijo nada se acercó al hombre que lo fulminó con la mirada, su mano ensangrentada sostenía una bayoneta y en la otra otro cuchillo tenía que admitirlo. Era valiente y obstinado, se acercó y el hombre se puso en guardia, esos ojos...que no pudiera morir.

—Es una personificación—

Los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos.

—¿Personificación decís? ¿es América?—si tenían a la personificación las cosas se les podrían facilitar en esta revuelta.

—No estoy seguro pero por ahora llevaoslo—

Costo mucho, el joven se defendía con uñas y dientes hiriendo a varios soldados en el proceso hasta que lo golpearon en la parte posterior de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

—Encadenadlo y tenedlo bien vigilado yo he de ver a alguien—

Inglaterra con ojos fríos y calculadores se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla apoyada en sus manos cruzadas, le habían dado los informes de la batalla de Bunker Hill y las pérdidas eran enormes, los británicos habían obtenido una victoria vacía. En la misma habitación que él estaban sus hermanos mayores Escocia e Irlanda, Gales y Norte se habían quedado en el Reino Unido. Era lo que le faltaba aguantar a sus dos hermanos con los que peor se llevaba.

—Señor—Arthur se volvió hacia el oficial Willian Howe, había luchado muchas batallas con él y tenía confianza en el hombre.

—¿Si? ¿pasa algo?—

El hombre no sabía como proceder a su reciente descubrimiento pero debía contárselo a su nación.

—Inglaterra cuando terminó la batalla me informaron de que un rebelde todavía estaba luchando, cuando llegué se enfrentaba a media docena de nuestros soldados y una docena estaba muerta, el los había matado—  
Escocia silbó e Irlanda lo miró sorprendido—Vaya ese colono si los tiene bien puestos ¿no?—Brian sonrió a su hermano—Si así son todos aquí no lo vas a tener nada fácil—

Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada pero volvió su atención a Howe—¿Y que? ¿Ya habéis acabado con él?—  
—Ese es el problema señor, tenía varias heridas que habrían acabado con un hombre normal y recibió un disparo en el pecho y todavía está vivo—

Inglaterra abrió los ojos como platos y sus hermanos lo observaron.

—Inglaterra ¿ese no será tu colonia?—

Antes de que pudieran continuar Howe habló—No lo creo, Inglaterra me dio una descripción detallada de América y este no es, pero no tengo dudas de que es una personificación pero no sé quien es—

Las dos naciones miraron a su hermano sin comprender nada mientras Inglaterra miraba la pared intentando en vano calmarse, ya sabía quien era.

—¿Su pelo no sería negro?—

—Si y tenía sus ojos señor—

En ese momento el imperio se levantó bruscamente de su silla, prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos, olvidándose de todo y centrándose únicamente en lo que tenía en mente.

—Tráelo—

En ese momento se oyó un gran estruendo afuera como una pelea, voces airadas junto a una que tenía un acento extraño para Alistair y Brian quienes no entendían nada de lo que ocurría. De repente en la habitación entraron dos guardias cada uno sostenía una cadena unida a un grillete en las muñecas de un joven.  
El hombre estaba en un estado lamentable cubierto de sangre tanto suya como de otros, sus heridas sangraban profusamente y jadeaba en busca de aire, tenía la cabeza gacha y su pelo negro ensangrentado caía sobre su rostro.

Inglaterra se acercó lentamente al joven arrodillado en el suelo, Irlanda estaba confundido ese muchacho claramente era como ellos pero si no era América ¿entonces quién demonios era? Escocia tenía pensamientos similares.

Inglaterra miro al hombre encadenado—Hola John—

La personificación levantó la vista, tanto Escocia como Irlanda no se lo podían creer. A pesar de estar cubierto de sangre podían ver las similitudes entre él y su hermano, las facciones y sobre todo sus ojos... Pero no como Arthur sino como su madre Britania.

—Arthur—dijo Alistair reponiéndose de la sorpresa—¿Quién demonios es?—

—Es Massachusetts—

Las dos naciones lo miraron en shock, el mismo Howe estaba asombrado por esa revelación.

—Disculpe señor ¿me está diciendo que este muchacho es la personificación de la colonia de Massachusetts?—

—Lo que tú has dicho general—

Tanto Brian como Alistair no se lo podían creer Inglaterra se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

—Vosotros dos os marcháis tengo que hablar unas palabras con él—

—Espera un momento ¿nos ocultas esto todo el tiempo y ahora nos hechas? creo que nos debes una explicación, entre ellas ¿como es que tiene los ojos de nuestra madre?—Irlanda estaba furioso y quería explicaciones.

Inglaterra los miró con frialdad—Retiraos **ahora**—

Las dos naciones lo miraron de forma desagradable y Escocia para añadir más al insulto uso la copa de whisky de Inglaterra como un cenicero. Arthur los miró dejar la habitación y luego se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Bueno, bueno, John ¿como te ha ido todo? aparte de hacerme la vida imposible a mí y a mi gente—dijo con rabia.

Massachusetts le lanzo una mirada que rivalizaba con su padre y en respuesta le escupió a los pies.

—Vete al infierno—

Howe lo observo enfadado pero para su sorpresa Inglaterra golpeo fuertemente a la colonia a un lado de la cabeza justo en la oreja, dejándolo aturdido por un instante.

—¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARME EL RESPETO ASÍ?!—gritó furioso.

La colonia ya recuperada se revolvió contra las cadenas pero los soldados lo tenían bien sujeto.

—¿¡QUE COMO ME ATREVO!? ¡A QUE ESTOY HARTO DE COMO NOS TRATAS SOLO COMO TE CONVENGA Y ESTAR SUJETOS A LOS CAPRICHOS MEZQUINOS DE TU REY!—

Inglaterra lo cogió del pelo y le dio un fuerte tirón John se quejó débilmente pero enseguida se cayó no le daría a ese bastardo la satisfacción de ver como sufría.

—Él es tu rey y obedecerás sus órdenes aunque sea a golpes—

—Él no es mi rey y no pienso obedecerlo—

Arthur golpeó a la colonia, años de rabia por las acciones de Massachusetts explotaron.

—Obedecerás aunque tenga que encarcelarte, soy tu imperio ¡y tu padre!—

Howe y los guardias lo miraron incrédulos, sin saberlo Escocia e Irlanda escuchaban a escondidas en la habitación de al lado poniendo vasos contra la pared y escuchando a través de allí. Brian casi deja caer el baso ante esta revelación.

—Disculpe señor ¿pero ha dicho su hijo?—

—En efecto Howe, él es mi hijo rebelde que ha incitado a los demás para rebelarse—

—¡Yo no incité nada, ellos también estaban hartos de tu tiranía!—

—¡Silencio! De que sirve ocultarlo, hace años descubrimos que América podía quedarse embarazada lo supimos cuando dio a luz a mi hija Virginia—

El hombre al igual que los demás estaban aturdidos por esta revelación—¿Hay más?—

—Si mis hijos las trece colonias mi hija Virginia y Virginia Occidental personifican la misma colonia, son los hijos que tuve con América. Solo el rey y algunos altos mandos saben de esto—

Mientras platicaban Alistair y Brian se sentaron en un sillón sin decir nada, aún impactados por lo ocurrido.

—Ese...miserable nos ha ocultado esto durante todo este tiempo—

—Tenemos sobrinos Alistair catorce de ellos—

El escocés se levantó y fue a por una botella—Necesito esto, mierda—le sirvió la botella a su hermano y este bebió directamente de ella—Así que los rumores son ciertos Arthur y su colonia Alfred son amantes—

—Joder que si lo son, catorce hijos es una prueba más que suficiente—

Ambos hermanos se echaron a reír de lo absurda de toda esta situación, su querido hermano menor les había estado ocultando esto desde hacía años, será bastardo el muy...

—Ahora entiendo esa carta—cuando vio la mirada interrogante de Escocia lo aclaro—Hace años recibió una carta de América, lo que pusiera en ella lo dejó alterado y se fue de allí echando la carta al fuego, pero la rescate y en ella decía que estaba embarazado. Yo no entendía a que se refería hasta que nos hemos enterado de todo esto—

—Ahora somos tíos ¿viste sus ojos?—preguntó Escocia.

—Sí, son los mismos trozos dorados esparcidos como madre—dijo Irlanda con un deje de nostalgia.

—Me pregunto cómo serán el resto—


	17. Chapter 17

John estaba encadenado al techo y sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, le dolían todos los músculos y huesos pero le daba igual.

Hace poco tuvo una sesión de interrogatorio (tortura) pero se negó a decirles nada, Inglaterra furioso lo atizó con un palo de hierro pero aun así no consiguió nada.

_Bastardo inglés, espero que te atragantes con tu té y tu asquerosa comida._

—Alistair ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?—preguntó Irlanda.

—Sí mira ese edificio ¿no te has dado cuenta de que hay el doble de soldados? Tiene que estar allí—

Ambos hermanos desde que se enteraron de todo quisieron conocer a su sobrino pero Arthur y sus hombres no soltarían prenda.

Por suerte Escocia usando su magia, y sin que se enterara Inglaterra, espió a los soldados hasta que consiguió la ubicación del estado.

Y allí estaban.

Escocia e Irlanda usando su magia y con ayuda de sus amigas las hadas pudieron colarse, se toparon con barreras mágicas que había colocado Arthur. Pero su idiota hermano menor los subestimaba mucho y con esfuerzo y dificultad pudieron entrar al fin en el recinto.

John estaba por dormirse cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban a su celda, se irguió desafiante pero estaba extrañado hacía poco que habían venido los guardias.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando notó que eran como él, eran los mismos tipos que vio cuando lo arrastraron encadenado al despacho. Uno era pelirrojo con una mirada feroz y unos ojos verdes intensos el otro era de un pelirrojo tirando a naranja y con pecas esparcidas por la nariz.

Y ambos tenían cejas gruesas pero no tanto como ese inglés y eran parecidos a Inglaterra.

Las naciones adultas en cambio miraron a su sobrino en shock e indignados, Massachusetts estaba encadenado con numerosas heridas y contusiones y claras muestras de tortura, su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada de los golpes y un charco de sangre se había acumulado en sus pies.

—Mira que hacerle esto—un enfurecido Bryan mirada el estado en el que se encontraba su sobrino, Inglaterra en el pasado había mostrado de sobra su crueldad con sus hermanos pero con sus propios hijos era demasiado.

No obstante John alzó la cabeza y a pesar de estar herido de gravedad los miró con furia indicando que a pesar de todo se mantenía obstinadamente terco.

—¿A qué habéis venido? Si vais a seguir torturándome será mejor que enviéis a otro, vuestras torturas ya me aburren no son más que cosquillas para mí—

Tanto escocia e Irlanda lo miraron sorprendidos luego Alistair se echó a reír.

—Tengo que reconocértelo sobrino tienes agallas—estaba asombrado con John igual que Bryan.

John enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Sobrino?—

—Somos los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra Escocia e Irlanda—dijo el irlandés—Yo me llamo Bryan y él es Alistair—

Eso lo sorprendió pero aun así era suspicaz—¿Y a qué habéis venido? ¿por orden del rey de los cejones?—

Ante eso los dos se echaron a reír, ese apodo le venía anillo al dedo para su hermano.

Alistair se limpió una lagrimilla.

—Jamás había oído un apodo tan apropiado para ese cejón, ya me caes bien—

Bryan asintió.

John los miró sin saber que decir, había algo en ellos que hacía que se sintiera cómodo y que confiara en ellos.

—Y contestando la pregunta de antes—dijo Irlanda—Queríamos conocerte. Hasta que no te vimos no teníamos ni idea de ti o tus hermanos—

Massachusetts asintió—El tampoco hablo jamás de vosotros—

—Si nuestro idiota hermano siempre ha sido así, no sois los únicos que habéis tenido que aguantarlo—dijo Alistair.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, ambos quisieron liberarlo de sus cadenas pero el lo rechazó diciéndoles que eso los metería en problemas. En ese instante se llevaba muy bien con sus tíos y esa era otra de las razones por las que estaba furioso con Inglaterra tenerlos separados a ellos de sus tíos.

Irlanda y Escocia no podían evitar amar a John, no solo por lo terco que era sino por que les recordaba a su madre Britania, no solo por sus ojos sino por su aptitud terca como el infierno y feroz protección hacia su gente y familia.

Estaban encantados de saber además que dominaba la magia juntos a otros de sus hermanos. Ya estaban deseando conocer al resto de sus sobrinos.

John también quería conocer al resto de sus tíos.

Después de despedirse ambos lo dejaron a regañadientes allí, pero no tenían opción y John lo entendía.

Massachusetts en cambio se había animado con esa visita y saber que tenía más familia, ahora tenía más motivos para irse.

Si Inglaterra pensaba que podía retenerlo allí estaba muy equivocado.


	18. Chapter 18

Francia tomaba tranquilamente una copa de vino observando el jardín, era un panorama tranquilo pero esa paz se vio perturbada con la llegada de un cierto escocés.

Francia le sonrió—Ecosse que inesperado placer, pensé que estarías de campaña con Angleterre—

Alistair se sentó al lado de su amigo—Verás cuando estuvimos allí descubrimos unas cosas de lo más inesperadas—Alistair exhalo humo de su cigarro mirando atentamente a Francis—Entre los milicianos conocimos a uno que capturamos, un chico—

—¿Ah si?—Francia preguntó tranquilamente.

—Si mato a varios regulares y eso que sus heridas eran considerables el muchacho en cuestión se parece a mi tonto hermano Arthur y por cierto se llama John—pudo ver como la nación palidecía y la mano que sostenía la copa temblaba un poco—Por tu reacción me parece que lo conoces a él y a sus hermanos—

Francis lo miró y supo que lo tenía atrapado Alistair siempre tuvo esa habilidad de leerlo como un libro.

—¿Tienen a John?—

—Si, Brian y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerle. Es un buen chico pero Inglaterra lo tiene en duras condiciones encadenado y golpeado—

Francia se levantó enfadado, apretaba las manos en puños en un intento de calmarse.

—La oveja negra ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?—

—Por la misma razón que no quiere dejarnos ir solo que esta es aún más poderosa, se trata de sus hijos y su amante—

Francis se rio con amargura—Si pero no es excusa y que les haga esto—Francis entendía que en revueltas se necesitara actuar a veces de forma dura pero esto era la gota que colma el baso. Tenían que estar pasándolo mal y América estaba luchando contra ese maldito inglés que amaba y Canadá pobre Mathieu.

El escocés miró seriamente a Francia—Cuéntamelo todo—

Alfred se encontraba en Cambridge esperando el momento de rescatarlos. Allí en Boston estaba su hijo...sus gentes.

—No te preocupes América pronto tendremos el armamento y liberaremos Boston—dijo George Washington.

Alfred le sonrió con gratitud—Si señor—

Habían estado así durante meses, Washington le había encargado a Henry Knox un joven que vendía libros que trajera cañones de Fort Ticonderoga. Los Green Mountain Boys liderados por Ethan Allen tomaron el sitio sin ninguna baja, sonrió al pensar en la cara que tuvo que poner Inglaterra al enterarse.

—¡Señor!—

Había un gran revuelo entre los hombres, en ese momento llegando al campamento llegó Henry Knox y con el varios hombres traían cañones.

—Señor Knox bien hecho—lo felicitó Washington.

—Gracias señor fue complicado y con dificultades cruzar lagos, ríos e ir a través de los berkshires pero lo conseguimos—

Los hombres celebraron el triunfo de la operación y se dispusieron a hacer los preparativos para colocarlos en distintas fortificaciones.

Massachusetts escuchaba el alboroto de los soldados y los cañones, sonrió estaban atacando para liberar Boston, seguramente Inglaterra y los demás no los habían visto venir. Los soldados que vigilaban la prisión se habían ido en el cambio de guardia, era su oportunidad estaba firmemente encadenado con los brazos pegados a los costados no podía apenas mover las manos.

Sabía que tenía que escapar si tomaban la ciudad Inglaterra se lo llevaría con él y eso John no lo iba a permitir.

Inglaterra le había dado de comer, en algunas ocasiones se mostraba amable y otras cruel y lo golpeaba y sus guardias lo torturaban incluso llegando a echar en sus heridas sal de cocina y él en respuesta le había dejado sin oreja a uno de un mordisco. Le dieron una paliza pero mereció la pena, lo que iba a hacer sería arriesgado pero era la oportunidad de escapar.

Se levantó agarró fuertemente un trozo de tela con los dientes y haciendo uso de toda su determinación corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la pared y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas su hombro en ella dislocándolo.

John gritó de dolor pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por la tela, cerró fuertemente los ojos pero se sobrepuso, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el nuevo guardia, con el hombro dislocado pudo quitarse las cadenas. Luego repitió el proceso de volver a colocarse el hombro se llevó el trapo a la boca y volvió a golpear su hombro recolocándolo, pudo ver las estrellas y pensó que se desmayaría, pero se recuperó justo a tiempo de que viniera el guardia.

En efecto el guardia llegaba para ocupar su turno cuando vio al prisionero sin cadenas en el suelo y con sangre.

—¿Qué?—

Se apresuró dentro de la celda a comprobar al prisionero, en ese momento John agarró su fusible y lo golpeó, el soldado intentó dar la voz de alarma pero Massachusetts le tapó la boca y lo dejó fuera de combate. Se puso el uniforme del casaca roja y le puso su ropa, luego lo encadeno y amordazó, salió de la celda y fue hacía unos soldados que vigilaban la puerta de entrada. Los saludó y se fue de allí discretamente tenían cerrada toda Boston pero él conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y pronto encontró un pasadizo, en ese momento apareció en una nube de humo un gato negro azulado.

—¡Félix! Hola viejo amigo—

El gato maulló alegremente ambos amigos se alegraron de volver a verse después de tanto tiempo.  
—Necesito que avises a mi padre y mis hermanos me encontraré con ellos en la universidad de Harvard— 

Félix con un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos le lamió los dedos a su dueño y se fue en una nube de humo. Massachusetts se adentró en el túnel y estuvo varios minutos de recorrido hasta vio una luz. Abrió la puerta que estaba oculta entre los matorrales y salió en pleno campo siguió con el uniforme puesto, por si acaso había más regulares y se fue protegido por las sombras de los bosques.

—Vamos mon ami por aquí cerca hay una taberna que tiene unas bebidas y damiselas exquisitas—

—Ahora no quiero amigo y Romano me estará esperando, ya veo la cantidad de basura que habrá en mi casa—se quejó el español.

Francia le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de compasión—Lo consientes demasiado Antonio y eso que no soy tan blando con mis colonias—

España se burló—No me lo creo siempre fuiste como yo y Prusia débil ante pequeños y lindos nenes seguro que fue así con Canadá, América y sus hijos—

Francia se puso rojo riéndose—Tienes razón siempre lo fui pero los hijos de Amérique y Angleterre son muy lindos, Cuesta creer que sean hijos de mon lapin pero se parecen a él, por suerte han salido a América— 

Los dos miembros del Bad Touch Trio se rieron, ya no era ningún secreto las colonias hijos de América e Inglaterra, un pajarito lo soltó por los cuatro vientos al resto de naciones y estos no tardaron en dar las noticias. Hungría que espiaba a Escocia y Francia, escuchó la conversación y se lo contó a todos.

Decir que causó un revuelo era decirlo de forma suave.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que el cejotas tenga hijos oye por cierto ¿cómo se lo tomó Portugal?—

—Mon ami incluso yo me estremezco al recordarlo pero seguro que tú no te lo hubieras perdido por nada del mundo— 

Flashback 

—_¿Te has enterado de lo de América? resulta que las trece colonias están personificadas y que él les dio a luz—Polonia hablaba encantado con los jugosos chismes._

_—Si y resulta que Arthur es el padre de ellos—_

_Francia estaba en la sala y en el fondo observó a Portugal discutiendo con Arthur, oh esto era bueno..._

_—¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¡¿CUÁNDO ME LO IBAS A DECIR? ¿NUNCA?!—Hugo le daba empujones a Inglaterra quien no se defendía, el portugués irrumpió en la sala como una tormenta y se había lanzado contra la nación isleña._

_—No podía decirlo mis jefes me lo prohibieron ¿qué querías que hiciera?—_

_—Estabas conmigo y yo pensé que tenía posibilidades pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de que eras padre de catorce hijos, no soy tonto sabía que me utilizabas pero pensé que algún día me corresponderías, fui un ingenuo—Portugal le dio la espalda a Inglaterra sintiéndose humillado._

_Las otras naciones en especial Hungría y Polonia miraban con gran interés el espectáculo como si fuera un teatro, y para sorpresa de todos Hugo se aproximó a Grecia y le cogió uno de sus gatos._

_—Perdón Hércules te lo cojo prestado—y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Inglaterra Portugal se lo lanzó en toda la cara a Arthur, el gato silbó y se puso a arañarle la cara mientras el inglés corría por la sala intentando deshacerse de él._

Fin del flashback 

España se reía a carcajadas y a Francia se le saltaron las lágrimas—Esa oveja negra tenía la cara que parecía un queso rayado—

Las dos naciones siguieron charlando y riéndose de la humillación de Inglaterra cuando en el camino se toparon con alguien.

—¿Hm? Mira un soldado regular—Antonio señaló a un soldado que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Pues si el pobre además no tiene muy buen aspecto—

El hombre cojeaba usando su mosquete como bastón cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Francis pudo verle la cara y por un instante pensó que se lo había imaginado.

—¿John?—

El hombre se paró en seco y cuando vio a Francia sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Francis...—

La colonia abrazó al francés quien se lo devolvió gustoso—John mon petit ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que estabas preso—

—Me las apañé para escapar, ahora ese idiota de Inglaterra se tiene que haber dado cuenta y viendo como esta la ciudad desde fuera no creo que los casacas rojas estén mucho más—

España se adelantó y vio al joven asombrado, esos ojos eran inconfundibles y algunos rasgos eran sin duda de Inglaterra.

—¿Tú eres acaso...—

—A mon ami os presento España, Massachusetts. Massachusetts, España—

Antonio por una vez se quedó sin palabras jamás imaginó encontrarse con uno de ellos tan pronto, había oído hablar de ellos pero ahora tener uno delante y el parecido no cabía duda. Era hijo del bastardo cejón, no tenía las cejas pero esa mirada orgullosa era sin duda de él. 

—¿Vosotros no me entregaréis a Inglaterra? ¿verdad? Porque si hace falta me abriré paso a patadas

—dijo ferozmente, no quería luchar contra ellos pero lo haría. 

Francia levanto las manos en señal de rendición—Por favor jamás lo haría por mí puedes proseguir con tu camino en paz—

España sonreía esta era su oportunidad de vengarse—Tan poco lo haré buena suerte en el viaje—

La colonia se despidió de ellos y se fue.

—Bueno Francia esta guerra va a ser interesante—comentó Antonio mientras veía como Massachusetts se marchaba.


End file.
